Unchartered Territory
by Chanel101
Summary: This story goes along with the Undertaker attacking David Flair...with a twist. Serena is David's girlfriend. Read to see how this all plays out
1. Introduction

**Readers: **This story won't be updated for a while but please feel free to tell me what you think about it's opening chapter. I do NOT own any WWE characters or storylines but I do own my imagination.

**Introduction**

"Serena! Would you come on already!" my boyfriend yelled up the steps at me.

I sighed and grabbed my bags before heading out the door. "I'm coming…"

As you can see, my name is Serena and this is where my story begins. I'm twenty-three years old with no children, or husband, however, I'm currently the girlfriend of David Flair…yes, Ric Flair's oldest son. I met him three years ago through my brother, Steve who is a big time WWF wrestler. After spending a whole day with David, I knew I wanted to be with him forever. We got engaged this year and were planning on having a big family. His family was well put together and they seemed to adore me…at least until…oh nevermind, I don't want to spoil anything for you so I'll let you read this and figure things out.

Anyways, my story begins on the morning of January 20, 2002. David and I were headed to Toronto, Canada with his father to see the Royal Rumble Event. I was so excited because my brother would be there and I hadn't seen him in so long. On the other hand, it was also David's first night as a wrestler. Why they would let him participate in something so dangerous for his first night…I have no idea.

"Man you take forever to get ready." He told me when I finally made it downstairs.

I rolled my eyes at him, "David, me taking forever shouldn't bother you that much. I mean come on, it takes a decent amount of time to be beautiful for you."

He laughed, "True, I guess I shouldn't really complain but we are supposed to be meeting my dad at the airport soon. I don't want to be late and have him rip me a new asshole."

I giggled, "Your father won't do that David….well…at least not in front of me."

He shook his head and picked up his bags so we could leave the house. I set the security alarm before shutting the door and locking it.

"So are you ready for your first match babe?" I asked him.

He shrugged and started packing our bags into the truck. "A little I suppose…there is a lot of big guys in that match."

I sighed, "Awe don't worry about that David. You just go in there and do your best. You know I'll be there for you no matter what."

He nodded, "You always were my biggest fan…if only you showed that in the bedroom every now and then."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh God not this again."

"Why not this again Serena? I've been a patient man so far and I think it's about that time."

I sighed not really wanting to have this conversation. Basically, I'm a virgin, and David can't seem to understand my morals and values in life. He constantly brought this subject up, even more after we got engaged. Don't get me wrong, I love David with all my heart, but I just wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry David…but you know my feelings on sex and right now I don't think is a good time to start."

He sighed deeply, "You know, most girls would have at least tried by now."

I glared at him as we got into the car. "Oh yea? Well why don't you go find yourself one who will give it up in a hot minute…"

"Serena come on don't be like that, you know I wouldn't cheat on you." He said.

"Yes but I can't help but wonder if you would sometimes. I know making you wait is hard for you David, but if you truly loved me you would hold on just a little longer….and you need to stop bringing it up."

He sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get you worked up."

"It's ok…"

He leaned over and kissed my lips, "I love you ok? I'm not going to do anything to compromise this relationship."

I nodded, "Ok then."

He started the car and we made our way to the airport in silence. I was still very pissed off with him but I didn't let that show, especially in front of Ric, who already warned David about shit like that. If only David could get it through his thick skull. Once we met up with Ric who was on the phone when we saw him, we all boarded the plane and got ready to head for Toronto. If only I knew what was going to happen when we got there…


	2. Informal Greeting

**Informal Greeting**

"So how is everything with you two?" Ric asked. "I see you look happy as usual."

I smiled slightly, "Yes of course."

David smiled at me and held my hand, "I couldn't agree more."

Ric smiled and then looked down at some papers he had in his hand. I always admired how professional he looked in his business attire. Running Monday Night Raw had to be tough for him though. He had so many different personalities to deal with and tempers on top of that. Sometimes I wondered how he dealt with all of it.

"Are you ready for this match tonight David? I really don't want to send you out there if you're under prepared." Ric said.

David sighed, "Come on dad, I'll be fine. I wish you would stop worrying so much about me."

"He worries because he's your father David." I said.

David glared at me, "I'm sorry but did I ask you for your two cents?"

"David! Don't you speak to that young lady in that manner." Ric said with sharpness in his eye. "You know better than that."

David rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry Serena. Anyways I understand you care for me dad, but you've got to let me get out there and make a name for myself. I can't keep hiding like a scared little kid."

Ric sighed, "Alright then, just make sure you show them that you are a force to be reckoned with. After all…you are a Flair kid."

I smiled at Ric and then looked down at my magazine just as the pilot announced that we would be landing soon. I was excited for David, really I was…but something told me that things weren't going to end well. As soon as we landed, we were escorted to a limo which then drove us downtown to our hotel. We ended up meeting a few of David's friends there and they were definitely some guys I could get use to.

"Hey David! How are you man?" said the tallest of the three. He was really big with long brown wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Like the other two, he wore a black shirt that said "N.W.O." in white letters.

"I'm good Kev, just ready to go into my debut match." David said.

Kevin nodded and then smiled at me, "Ah, you must be his fiancée," I smiled, "Yes I am,"

He reached out and took my hand, "Hello, I'm Kevin Nash, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I blushed as he kissed my hand, "The pleasure's all mine," David glared at Kevin, "Alright, hands off man"

Kevin smiled, "Sorry man, I guess I got carried away." I shook my head just as the second guy stepped up. He had black hair that was pulled back into a low braid. "Hi, I'm Scott Hall,"

"Nice to meet you Scott." I said as I shook his hand.

The third guy stood with his arms across his chest and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He also wore a black bandana that covered his head, while the rest of his white hair hung to his shoulders. He was sort of a big guy too, but he was the shortest of the three.

"Hey lovely, I'm Hollywood Hulk Hogan." He said as he shook my hand. "I apologize that you have to deal with this maniac you call a boyfriend."

"Hey!" David said, "Don't tell her stuff like that."

Hulk laughed, "I'm just stating facts. Anyways, we are the N.W.O, feel free to talk to us anytime you wish dear."

I smiled, "Ok no problem."

David sighed, "Hey Serena, why don't you head up to the room. I'll be up there shortly."

I nodded and took the room key from him. "Uh it was nice meeting you guys. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," they said as they all watched me walk away.

"Damn, she's cute as hell David." Kevin said before I got into the elevator. I smiled to myself and then pressed the button to the floor I was going up to. Just before the doors closed, a much bigger guy stepped in with me.

I was instantly intimidated by him. He had tattoos all over his arms, a bandana tied neatly around his head, and sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing some blue jeans and a black leather vest that was partially zipped up. He smelled really good too…bringing a smile on my face.

"You going up?" I asked him.

He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Well if we're on the bottom floor then I would say yes…"

I chuckled, "Sorry. I meant what floor are you headed to?"

He looked at me for a moment and then said, "Same as you."

I nodded and hit the button to shut the doors. I then hit the eight floor button and prayed that this ride wouldn't take long.

"Are you new here?" he asked me.

"Sort of. I'm here with my fiancée." I told him.

He chuckled, "Interesting. Has your fiancée been in this company long?"

I shook my head, "No, but his father has. Tonight is his debut."

He folded his arms over his chest, "Wow, a new guy for me to put in line."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"Just what it sounds like girlie. If your boy toy doesn't respect me…he'll have plenty of hell to pay."

I had to admit, this guy was scary as hell and I hoped David didn't have any run ins with him. I glanced at him again and saw the hardcore title on his waist. I then saw his name on it…Undertaker.

"Well he's a tough guy…I'm sure he can handle himself with the likes of you." I said.

He laughed and turned towards me. He then backed me into the corner of the elevator making me ten times more nervous than before, "Oh trust me doll face, no one can handle the likes of me….not even you."

I looked away from him as he backed off of me and picked up his travel bag. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the elevator screeched and came to a stop just before getting to the eight floor.

"Oh God you have to be kidding me." I said as I looked at my watch. "This is not the perfect time to get trapped in the elevator."

The Undertaker laughed, "Indeed it isn't…especially not with me."

I glared at him and hit the emergency button, "Oh please."

"What's the matter girlie? You afraid of me already?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're nothing to be afraid of. Besides…I'm willing to bet that you'll be eliminated from the rumble ten seconds after you get in there."

"Is that right?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "Well how about I break your boyfriend in two and then take you for myself? How would you like that?"

I laughed hysterically, "Whatever man, you don't even know me or my boyfriend…in fact…I'm willing to bet that my brother will put his foot up your ass."

He smirked, "Your brother? And who might that be?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

He took off his glasses showing off his green eyes, "No matter, I'll just find that out on my own...and believe me I will find out."

I rolled my eyes at him."Oh please, just know that either my brother or my fiancee will win tonight..."

"If you say so…"

A few moments later the elevator screeched and rose up to the eight floor.

"Well it was nice meeting you little girl. See ya tonight when you're crying over your boyfriend and your brother." He said as he stepped off of the elevator, laughing sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and followed him off, "Whatever."

He walked ahead of me up until he found his room which was right next to me and David's room. I tried not to glare at him as I unlocked my door, but there was something real unnerving about him. I glanced in his direction before stepping into my room, catching his eyes on me. He puckered his lips as if he were blowing me a kiss and flipped him off. I felt so much better once I was in my room and away from him.


	3. READERS!

**Changed Chapter!**

**Readers!**Please take some time and re-read chapter two of this story. I changed a little bit of Serena and Mark's conversation and I don't want anyone getting confused. If this is your first time reading this story don't worry about re-reading that chapter then. But if you have read it before this date 10/18/11, then please re-read it now. Thanks everyone and remember read and review please =)


	4. Alter Ego

**Alter Ego?**

"Serena! Where are you?" David yelled when he walked into our hotel room. I had just gotten a shower and was drying off when I heard him. He sounded super angry for some reason so I opened the door to the bathroom.

"I'm right here, is everything alright?" I asked.

He threw down his stuff and ripped off his tie, "Come here, we need to talk."

I was a little taken aback by his forceful attitude so I approached him slowly. "What's the matter?"

He looked at me after taking a deep breath, "Listen, there are a few things I want to make clear in this relationship."

I folded my arms, still looking at him.

"First off…you don't not speak when my father and I are having a conversation." He said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, I didn't appreciate you putting in your two cents when the conversation had nothing to do with you." He said.

"Ok…" I said, "Anything else?"

"Yes actually…I saw the way you were flirting with my friends downstairs." He said. "That is unacceptable."

I chuckled, "Flirting? I wasn't flirting with them!"

"Oh yea? Well what was with the smirks and the little comments huh?" he asked as he turned away from me and started unpacking his bags. "Are you screwing one of them or something?"

I gasped, "Oh my gosh no! You're being ridiculous David!"

He sighed and then took a seat on the bed, "I'm sorry Serena…I guess I'm just worked up because of this match."

I sighed, "Well don't take your anger out on one of the only people who are supporting you."

He nodded and I turned around to head back to the bathroom. "Well if you were giving me what I wanted by now, I wouldn't have to lay down any ground rules."

I stopped walking and faced him, "I'm sorry…what!"

"You heard me Serena…a man like me can't function without a little play every now and then." He said as he pulled out his wrestling attire.

I shook my head, "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Well start believing it. From now on…until I get what I want, this relationship will be different! You're going to start doing what I say, when I say it…you'll wear what I want you to wear, you'll talk to who I tell you to, end of discussion."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "How can you sit there and treat me like this?"

"How could you hold out on me? I personally think this is an even trade…"

I fought hard to control my temper, digging my nails into my arms. "I see…"

"Good. Now get in that bathroom and finish getting ready. The WWE bus will be here soon."

I didn't know why I listened but I turned on my heels and went back into the bathroom. David's attitude had me so disgusted at that point and I hoped it wouldn't last.

While he was in the shower, I got dressed in a light pink strapless dress that had a v-neckline to show off a little cleavage. David always loved when I wore dresses like these so maybe that would help cheer him up. I then lotioned up my skin, curled my hair, put on my diamond bracelet and necklace, and put on some make-up. Last I slid into some black closed toed pumps that made me look at least three inches taller. As I was looking at myself in the mirror, David emerged from the bathroom wearing some black dress pants and a white button down shirt. He glanced at me for a moment before cracking a smile.

"Damn, you look amazing," he said.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He silently put on his socks and shoes before spraying on his cologne that I absolutely hated. He then finished packing his wrestling gear in his duffle bag before grabbing our room keys.

"You all ready?" he asked as I put on a small black jacket and grabbed my clutch purse.

"I'm ready," I said before following him out of the hotel room.

I was pretty much quiet until we made it downstairs to the lobby where a lot of the wrestlers were waiting…including the Undertaker. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, looking around at everyone. I was just about to look away from him when he caught my eye. He smirked at me and then pretended to blow another kiss. I shook my head and acted like I didn't see it.

"Damn girl, you clean up real nice." Kevin said from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "Oh, thanks."

He glared at me and then at David, "Is everything ok?"

David snickered, "It would be if you would stop flirting with my woman."

Kevin laughed, "Hey pump your brakes man, I know she's yours."

"Yes and you knew Stacy Keibler was Randy's too." David said. "Now back off."

Kevin looked at me for some back-up but I just looked down at the floor.

"Oh…ok then, well I'll see you on the bus." He said before heading over to the other two guys.

I felt my anger growing, "What the hell is your problem?"

David glared at me, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean David…your attitude has gotten a little out of control." I snapped.

He grabbed my arm roughly, "Who do you think you're talking to? Huh?"

"David let go of me you're hurting me." I said trying to keep my voice down.

"I'm going to do a lot more than that if you don't keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hear a peep out of you unless I'm talking to you. Understand?"

I looked at him for a moment wanting so bad to hit him but something about him was completely different. I felt like someone went in and rewired his whole brain.

"Yes." I finally answered.

When he let me go, I held onto the spot where he grabbed me and followed him to the bus. I didn't like this change in him at all and I was so pissed that I felt mentally weak against it.

We ended up sitting in the last seat in the back of the bus. I didn't want to be back there with him knowing how dangerous he had become. I was about to pretend to be sleeping when we were approached by the Undertaker.

"Excuse me, but you two are in my seat." He said.

I was about to say something but David beat me to it, "Sorry big man, but I don't see your name on it so it's our seat now."

The Undertaker turned his head to the side, "Look, I know you're new here, so I'm going to explain something to you…I run this place and anything I want I get…"

I tensed up at those last few words he spoke. Goodness this man was terrifying.

"Now I'm going to say it again…you're in my seat…so either move or get your ass kicked. What's your choice?"

I wasn't sure what made me do it, but I blurted out, "David let's just go."

David looked at me like I had lost my mind, "What did I tell you about speaking out of line?"

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn't sure what that meant but I didn't want to stay and find out.

I sighed and went to get up only to get yanked back into my seat by David. "Hey! Don't you move we were here first and that's how it's going to stay."

Undertaker chuckled, "So this is your fiancée? Damn I feel sorry for you doll face."

"My name is Serena…not doll face." I snapped. "Listen, just let us stay here for now. I promise we won't be here on the way back."

Undertaker smirked and scratched the side of his mustache, "I like your way of thinking doll face…alright…I'll let you slide. As for you David Flair…I'll see you in the ring."

David glared at him as he walked away to find another seat. Once he was far enough, David grabbed my arm and yanked me close to him, "What in the hell was that!"

"I was trying not to cause a scene David! What is wrong with you!" I yelled.

He sighed, "Nothing, just sit there and know your role next time."

I rolled my eyes and then pulled away from him. I was so ready for this night to be over once and for all.


	5. More Pain

**More Pain**

When we arrived at the arena David seemed a little more calmed down. We walked hand in hand to his private dressing room that his father had all set up for him. While he got himself all ready for the match I sat on his sofa and watched him. I was somewhat nervous about tonight, more nervous for him than I was for myself.

He looked up at me while he laced up his boots, "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded, fighting back all the anger I was feeling. I couldn't believe how much his attitude was changing…and how fast it was changing. I guess all this wrestling crap had finally gone to his head.

He sighed and then patted his thigh, "Come here."

I glanced at him for a second, fighting the urge to say no. With a soft sigh I approached him and then sat down on his thigh. His hand gently rested on my hip as he looked at me with those twinkly puppy dog eyes. I had always loved those eyes…they were the very reason I fell for him in the first place.

"I know I've been acting like a jerk and I'm deeply sorry. I just love you so much and I guess it's hard for me to control my feelings about certain things." He said.

I looked away from him and folded my arms, "David, if you loved me, you would try to see how I feel about things before you throw a tantrum. The Undertaker is a serious man, and for you to act like that with me right in between you two…made me feel like you didn't care if he hurt me or not."

"He would never hurt you…I won't allow that Serena."

"Then do me a favor and trust me sometimes. I know you don't like me jumping into your business but if this relationship can go any further we have to learn to trust one another to be there for each other…" I told him as I cupped his face in my hands. "I love you David, and I need you to get that through your head."

He smiled and then pulled me down to kiss him, "I love you too."

Once he kissed me, my normal smile was restored to my face, "Now, you finish getting ready for your match, I'm a little thirsty so I'm going to head down to the cafeteria for a drink. Do you want anything?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Maybe just a bottle of water."

"Ok," I said before kissing him again. "I'll be right back."

He watched as I left the room with a smirk on his face. Once I was out of the dressing room I smiled even more. I was so glad he was a lot more relaxed, it made me feel more comfortable to be around him.

As I walked down the hall I was stopped by my friends Kelly, Mickie, and Stacy. Those three had been my friends since David and I first started dating. It was real nice having them to hang out with whenever I didn't want to be bothered with him.

"Hey girl!" Mickie said as she wrapped her arms around me. I immediately noticed that they were all wearing ring attire which meant I would get to see them in action. "Damn you look spicy tonight!"

I giggled as the other two pulled me in for a hug, "Awe thanks Mickie, do you three have a match or something tonight?"

"Yes. Us three against Victoria, Jazz, and Trish." Kelly said.

I smiled, "Ooo are you ready for it?"

"More than ever," Stacy said. "I've been waiting for so long to get my hands on that bitch Victoria…"

We all laughed, "Goodness Stacy, you seem real serious about that." I said.

"She is…Victoria found out about her affair with Kevin Nash and posted it all over Facebook." Kelly said.

I gasped, "No freaking way, why would she do that?"

Stacy shrugged, "I'm not sure…all I know is that she is going down for that and I mean down!"

We laughed again before I realized how long I had been gone. "Oh girls, where is the cafeteria?"

"We were just heading there actually. Come with us, we have so much to catch up on." Mickie said as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"Well I can't really hang out too long…David kind of needs his cheerleader by his side." I said.

They laughed, "Oh come on girl, it's been awhile since we seen you…and he sees you every day."

I sighed, "Yea I know but-"

"-Serena hush, if David has an issue with you hanging with us, we'll just tell him to kiss our ass." Kelly said.

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment as we stepped into the cafeteria. All four of us had become immediate eye candy for the wreslters who were seated at their tables. As I walked passed the first table where Kane, Brock Lesnar, and The Undertaker were sitting, I over heard Brock make a comment.

"_Daaammmn_…who is that?" he asked.

"Who?" Kane asked as he turned around to see who Brock was talking about. I glanced at him and waved and Brock waved back.

"Wow…it looks like the WWE is finally getting some new women around here. I wonder who she is." Kane said.

The Undertaker chuckled, "She ain't no one important…just Ric Flair's soon to be daughter-in-law."

"For real?" Brock said. "Damn it man…all the good ones are always taken."

I shook my head as I got myself some pop and then grabbed some water for David. I was about to head for the door to leave, when Brock stood up in front of me.

"Hey slow down a minute…I've never seen you around here before." He said with a smirk.

I sighed, "That's because it's my first time being here."

"Is that right? Well I'm Brock Lesnar, pleased to meet you." He said as he shook my free hand.

"Serena…and I'm sorry but I've got to go." I said trying to get past him.

He laughed, "Oh hold on now…I'm not done listening to that sexy voice of yours."

I chuckled, "Yea, well I'm done listening to your annoying voice. Excuse me…"

I stepped past him knowing he wasn't done with me at all. "No reason to be all hostile girl, you know I can be a great friend if you get to know me."

I rolled my eyes and kept heading for the door. Just as I turned the corner, I ran smack into David who looked very annoyed.

"Hey baby," I said. "I was just coming back to give you this."

He sighed and then grabbed my hand tightly, "Come on, let's go."

I didn't look back as he drug me down the hall towards his dressing room. My heart started pounding at his aggression making me more scared than ever.

As soon as he pulled me into his dressing room, he threw down the bottle and then glared at me. I didn't make a move until he did something I never once thought he would do…he backhanded me, knocking me to the floor.

I held my face and looked up at him, "David! What in the hell is your problem!"

"You are my problem Serena! You were gone a lot longer than you needed to be! I shouldn't have had to come and find you!"

I sniffled as pain surfaced on my face. "I was on my way back I swear, but I bumped into the girls and lost track of time…I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "I think you like angering me…and for that…you'll be coming to ringside with me tonight."

I gasped, "What? You want me down there with you?"

"Yes and you will continue to be at my side until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"David I could get hurt!" I said.

He narrowed his eyes and then grabbed me by my throat. I gasped for air as he picked me up and slammed me against the door. "Why must everything always be about you Serena? For once let it be about me!"

A tear fell from my eye just as he let go of me. I held my throat as my lungs replenished themselves of the air he cut off from them.

"Go get cleaned up…I'm on after the women's tag match."

I nodded and headed for the bathroom, grabbing my purse along the way. As soon as I got in there, I broke down into tears. I couldn't believe he had hit me…literally hit me like it was nothing. "_Who__in__the__hell__is__this__man?__" _I wondered as I washed off my make-up revealing the red hand print on my cheek. I sniffled and then covered it up with a new coat of foundation.

"_He isn't the man I fell in love with…or is he?" _

So many things were going through my mind at that moment…most of which I couldn't even wrap my head around. I felt lost…broken…and most of all…a weaker form of myself. Who was this monster I had grown to love? He wasn't David Flair at all…

Once I was done redoing my make-up, I stepped out into the dressing room where he was watching the tag team match. I didn't even look at him as I walked over to the sofa and sat on the other end. He didn't acknowledge my presence…in fact, he didn't seem to care at all. I wondered what was going through his mind as he stared off at the television screen. I didn't move a muscle nor did I speak. I felt trapped inside of myself…

When the match was over, I was happy that my friends were victorious. David clapped for them and then got up. "Well…let's get going."

I didn't even argue as he stretched once more and then hooked arms with me.

"Put a smile on your face. I don't want you looking like that at ringside." He said.

I sighed and did as he asked, smiling with as much effort as I could. He smiled back at me and then kissed my cheek, "Good girl. Now let's go."

He led me out towards the area where everyone was being lined up in the order they would appear in the rumble. It didn't shock me at all that David was in the top ten. Ric constantly showed him favor since he was his son. Gosh I hated that about certain people. David was already pig headed…and his father was making it worse. When it came time for David to make his entrance, I did my best to smile.

Kevin, who was leaning against the wall, looked over at me with a blank stare. I wasn't sure what it was he saw, but something told me that he wasn't buying the smile at all. I also caught the eye of the Undertaker, who was sitting on his motorcycle with his massive arms folded over his chest. For some reason, I found it hard to keep that smile when I saw him. He snickered at me as usual just before we headed out to the ring. The crowd cheered David on as he got into the ring for his debut. I walked over to the announce table and watched the match intently. David was doing a wonderful job. He had illuminated four superstars within his first ten minutes of being in the ring.

I found him quite entertaining to watch as he worked the crowd into a frenzy. I thought things would be great for him…until The Undertaker came out. He rode down on his motorcycle with his hardcore championship around his neck looking downright ready for business. I backed away as he rode past me, smirking at me as I did so. When he parked his bike, he sat his title on the seat and then went to climb the steps, looking at me as he did so.

I thought it was going to be all over for David once The Undertaker started manhandling him. He tossed him around like a rag doll making poor sport of him. At one point I started cheering David on, which seemed to help out a little but to no avail. The Undertaker was just too strong, and to make matters worse, he was watching me the entire time he beat on David. Just when I thought it was all over, my brother, Stone Cold Steve Austin, came out to the ring. Before getting in, he made his way over to me and handed me a bouquet of my favorite flowers, pink roses. It made me smile which was good, but his hugs are what really fueled my happiness. I hadn't seen my brother in almost two years and that was because he and David didn't care too much for each other.

When he got into the ring, he shocked me by helping David out and keeping the Undertaker away from him. It worked for awhile until more superstars began to fill the ring. I had a few close calls when some guys flew over the top rope and nearly hit me but I moved pretty fast in heels. Things seemed like they would never end until David did the unthinkable. He rolled under the bottom rope and grabbed me.

"Listen…I want you to help me get rid of the Undertaker." He told me.

I shook my head, "No way…why me?"

"Just do what I say Serena!" he snapped, making me terrified.

I sighed and nodded as he backed away from me and then rolled back into the ring. I had no clue what to do at that point so I sat my flowers down and waited for the right moment. I got my moment when David sent the Undertaker towards the top rope near me. I quickly reached up and pulled the top rope down, causing the Undertaker to fall out. David then illuminated my brother, winning the match for himself.

I clapped at first before backing into the Undertaker, whom I forgot was still behind me. I turned around and looked at him…seeing that his eyes were full of anger. I backed away from him shaking my head and begging him not to hurt me. He was about to reach out and grab me before Steve attacked him from behind. He then grabbed my hand and together we ran to the backstage area, followed by David.

"Serena what in the hell were you thinking?" My brother yelled. "That man will kill you if he gets his hands on you!"

David laughed, "It's cool Steve, she did exactly what I told her to do."

My brother glared at him, "You told her to do that? Why?"

David shrugged, "Come on man, you've asked Debra to do things like that for you…and what happened to her?"

My brother wiped his face, "That's not the point David. You could have gotten her seriously hurt out there…you better watch your ass when it comes to her…I'll skin you alive if anything happens to her."

David put his arm around my shoulder, "She's going to be alright. Besides my father is in charge of this place so he can keep her safe until this all blows over."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

We all turned around and saw Kevin coming towards us, "Are you kidding me David? There is no way this is going to just blow over…you two have just screwed with the wrong guy."

I shook my head and pulled away from David, "Thanks a lot David…this is exactly how I wanted to start things out on this show."

He chuckled, "it'll be fine Serena. Look, I'll tell him this was all my fault and I'm sure he'll get over it. Why does everyone have their panties in a bunch over this?"

"Because The Undertaker isn't the forgiving type you ass. He doesn't give a damn if you told Serena to do that or not! The fact of the matter is…she did it and now you have just pushed her into unchartered territory." Steve said.

I felt myself beginning to cry again, "I don't want to talk about this…can we please go back to the hotel?"

David nodded, "Of course baby. You see you two…you're the ones who just scared her not me."

They watched us as we headed for David's dressing room. I knew this night would be the beginning to one crazy time in this company.


	6. Hectic Life

**Readers:**I really need reviews for this story so please do me a favor and tell me your thoughts so far =) I promise things are going to get interesting in this story =)

**Hectic Life**

Things didn't seem to get that much better between David and me after that night. When we got back home that following morning, all we did was argue. I was upset because he had asked me to participate in something that could possibly get me into trouble, and he didn't really seem to care about my feelings at all. He ended up leaving the house after our fight and stayed gone for that entire day. I made sure to lock all the doors and windows just in case I got a surprise visitor. I didn't know this Undertaker guy that well but I did know that he was a force to be reckoned with.

When he returned home that night, he was very drunk which only made him that much more aggressive with me. He pushed me into a wall, hit me a few times in the face, and dragged me through the halls by my hair. For an entire week, he was like this, calling me names, making me cry, and sometimes forcing me to cook late at night for him. One night I hid in the bathroom just to get away from him. I ended up sleeping in the bathtub that night because there was no way in hell I was going to lay next to him.

That following Monday Night Raw, he once again forced me to be at ringside with him. The Undertaker wasn't there that night so that left me feeling a little better about it. In fact, The Undertaker was gone for at least a month or so and I soon got comfortable with that. One night before the show started, I decided to take a break from David and his drama and went out with the girls. We were in my brother's home town that night so I got them into one of the best bars there.

"Mickie! Get off of that!" I yelled as she danced on a pole at the club. The other girls laughed hysterically and threw money at her.

"Come on up here Serena! I know you can work it girl!" Mickie said.

I shook my head and took a drink of my Long Island iced tea. I had to admit, it was so much fun being out with the girls. The last time we all hung out David and I had just started dating. He was much more fun back then…I even smiled more when I was with him. Now that I think about it he had changed a whole lot after our first year anniversary. I wasn't sure why I didn't notice it before…

"Serena?"

I blinked a few times, bringing me out of my memories. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked.

I wanted to tell them no and explain what had been going on between David and I but I didn't want them to be worried about me.

"Oh yea I'm fine…just thinking about a few things." I said.

Stacy sighed, "Like The Undertaker?"

I nodded knowing I had completely forgotten about that guy for a moment. "Y-yeah. You girls don't think he'll hurt me for what I did do you?"

They looked at each other as Mickie sat down. "Well I don't think he'll hurt you…I just think he's real pissed about what you did. I mean sure we all know David forced you into that, but that Mark is something else when it comes to women."

"Mark?"

Mickie smiled, "Yea, that's his real name, but don't let him hear you call him that. He gets really angry when people call him that."

I sighed, "I don't think I can anger him any more than I have already…oh God he's going to kill me."

Kelly laughed, "He won't kill you Serena. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll go after David instead."

"I hate to say this but…I'd rather him come for me. David just started in the company and it would suck if-"

"Serena! I can't believe you would take the bullet for David!" Mickie said.

"Yea I know, I mean he clearly didn't care that he was putting you in danger at the Royal Rumble." Stacy said.

I sighed, "He cared, he was just using strategy you know…."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Well any guy that uses me to get a victory in his match isn't a man at all in my book."

"Damn straight," Kelly said, "A real man would have made sure you were protected at all times."

I knew they were just trying to help out, but I felt extremely angry about their comments.

"Look David loves me ok. I thought you guys were happy for me." I snapped.

"We are Serena, but we honestly don't think that _you_ are happy with David. I mean sweetie you look paler than usual, and you look like you're gaining a little weight." Stacy said.

I fought back tears as hard as I could because I knew she was right. I had let this situation change me physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"I need to get home." I said as I picked up my purse.

"Serena wait," Mickie said but I didn't listen to her. I just got up and headed for the door. I cried the entire way to my car only stopping when I dropped my keys.

"Shit." I whispered to myself as I bent down to pick them up. When I got to my car I couldn't help but notice how quiet everything seemed. I looked around as I wiped my eyes but I didn't see anyone. Finally I took out my keys and opened up the door to my car.

As soon as I got inside, my cell phone rang. I looked at it and saw a text from my brother that said, "Hey, do you mind coming to watch my son for the night. He has the flu and I was called into work at tonight's show."

I thought about it for a moment. Sure, David would be mad because I wouldn't be at ringside tonight but at least that would give me more time away from him. I quickly texted him back letting him know that I would be there as soon as I could. I then started my car and headed towards my house. David was still packing for the show when I got there.

"Hey, are you ready to go yet?" he asked when I came in the house.

I sighed, "I'm not going tonight."

"Why not?" He snapped. "Don't tell me you're sick."

"No, my brother was asked to come to the show tonight and he doesn't have anyone to watch Scottie tonight."

He sucked his teeth, "So you agreed to it?"

"Yes, he's my nephew David." I said as I picked out some white pajama shorts that had cherries on it, and a pink t-shirt to sleep in. "I'll be home in the morning."

He chuckled, "No…you're going to bring your nephew to the show."

I shook my head, "Steve doesn't want him there David. He's got the flu."

David rolled his eyes, "Christ…well be home tonight after the show."

"I can't. Steve wants me there the entire night. If you have a problems with it call him. I'm sure you'll when that exchange." I said as I put my body wash in my bag along with my hair brush and some other things I was going to need. It had been awhile since I visited my brother's house and I was somewhat excited to be going there for the night. David was just too much for me to handle every night so I needed to get away.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning then." He said as I zipped my bag shut and then headed for the door. "Wish me luck tonight. I'm against the Intercontinental Champion tonight."

I nodded, "Ok. Have a nice night."

I didn't say anything else as I left the house. I just wanted to get out of there so I could spent some time with my nephew…if only I knew what was about to happen that night.


	7. Nearly Caught

**Nearly Caught**

"Auntie!" Scottie yelled when I walked into Steve's house. I smiled at him and got down on my knees to receive a hug. I always loved how he ran into my arms upon seeing me. It honestly made me want children of my own but not at this point in time.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" I asked him as I carried him into the living room where Steve was just grabbing his keys.

"I'm ok…my head hurts though." He said as I placed him on the couch.

I smiled at him, "Awe well we are going to have a lot of fun tonight ok?"

"Ok." He said.

Steve smiled and then padded my back, "Hey, how you holding up?"

I shrugged, "I'm hanging in there. Just a little tired from all the shows."

"It's fun being a diva huh?" he asked me.

I laughed, "I didn't know I was considered one."

"Heck yea you are…how have things been with that air head boyfriend of yours?" he asked. "Can I kick his ass yet?"

"You can in the ring but not outside of it. I need him for the wedding you know." I told him.

He shook his head, "I can't believe you are really marrying him. I mean I thought something clicked in your head at the Royal Rumble."

I put down my bag and then sat in the armchair near the fireplace. "He didn't know what he was doing Steve. He didn't mean to put me in danger I'm sure of it. Besides, the Undertaker has been missing for like a month now. I'm sure he's gotten over it."

"Clearly you don't know the Undertaker then. He never forgives or forgets…anyways all of Scott's medicine is in the kitchen. Make sure he's in bed at a decent time and I mean decent Serena."

I laughed, "I know what decent is Steve."

"You didn't whenever I was taking care of you. I couldn't get you to go to bed at all." He said.

I sighed, "Those were the good old days. I wish we could go back to those times."

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Things were simpler. I didn't have to worry about being an adult."

He laughed, "true, but you have become a fine young lady sis…don't let anyone take that away from you ok?"

I looked at him, admiring how protective he was. I remembered the times when I was in high school and he wouldn't allow me to have many boyfriends. I swore no one was good enough for me when it came to him.

"Ok Steve."

He smiled and then turned to leave, "Alright, behave for her Scottie. If I hear you were being bad I'll tear your hide. Understand?"

Scottie nodded, "Yes sir."

"Alright give daddy a hug." He asked as he bent down over the couch. I smiled as Scottie reached up and put his arms around Steve's neck. He was such a great father…if only David wasn't such a jerk…

"Ok goodnight you two." Steve said as he walked out the front door.

"Goodnight," I said as I got up and shut the door behind him. After locking it, Scottie hopped off the couch.

"Hey Auntie, can I go get my toys and bring them down here?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure but why don't you play in your room for a few minutes so auntie can get a shower."

He smiled, "Ok."

I watched him go upstairs with a smile on my face. He was such a good kid. I hoped that I would have a wonderful child at some point and to someone who loves me. I quickly shook off the thought and grabbed my bag so I could go take a shower.

It felt nice to unwind and play with Scottie. After my shower, I baked him some cookies, gave him his medicine, and let him play with some toys while we watched Raw. I also got on my phone and called Mickie before her match to apologize.

"Don't worry about it girl. We were being kind of harse and we're sorry." She said.

I shook my head, "No I was just being childish. You guys were just trying to give me advice and I was being a bitch."

"No you were just reacting like any of us would have girl we completely understand."

I smiled, "Ok then."

"I'm glad you called by the way. Guess who returned to Raw?"

I sighed. "Oh God…the Undertaker?"

She nodded, "Yes ma'am. I saw him walking around the halls looking cocky as always."

I shook my head. "Does that man ever have a different expression?"

She laughed, "No not at all, anyways I thought I saw him talking to your brother earlier. They don't get along so I'm wondering what it was about."

I shrugged as I broke a piece of my cookie off, "I don't know, lately I haven't been asking questions."

"True, anyways I'll talk to you later girl. I've got a match." She said.

"Ok I'll be watching," I said.

Once I hung up I headed to the living room and sat on the couch to watch her match. As I watched it, Steve's house phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Scottie said.

"no no no sweetie, let auntie get it." I said as I got up and approached it. I looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. I decided not to answer it and went back to sit down. Just before I sat down, it started ringing again. I groaned and got up again, this time picking it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

I looked at the TV screen, "Yes?"

"Who is this?" said the man.

I chuckled, "Sir, you called this phone so who are you?"

"Who do you think?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Look I don't have time for games so if you're not calling for anyone here I'll just hang up."

"I don't think that's in your best interest _doll__face_…if I were you I'd pay very close attention to tonight's show…" he said.

My heart dropped as I began to realize who I was speaking to. "How did you get this number?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out darling…now a month ago you did something to cost me a shot at the title and I've been lying in wait to get my revenge…"

I watched to screen closely until I saw the camera switch to my brother walking in the hallway. He was almost to the arena when Kane appeared out of nowhere and began assaulting him.

"Steve! Oh my God!" I yelled.

"Auntie what's happening?" Scottie asked me, looking so frightened.

I gasped, "Scottie sweetie come here, don't look at the screen."

The Undertaker laughed in my ear as my nephew got up and came to me, "What's the matter Serena? You don't like the way the show's going?"

"You bastard! Leave my brother alone!" I yelled as I watched Kane drag my brother to a backroom and locked him in.

"Oh he isn't the only one I'm after lovely…just keep watching. I think you'll find this show a bit more interesting."

I did as he said and kept watching the screen. The camera followed Kane around until he made it to David's locker room. He kicked in David's door startling him from his stretching.

"What...the hell?" I said as I watched Kane begin to beat the living hell out of him. "Scottie go upstairs ok?"

"But auntie-"

I sighed, "Sweetie go. I'll be up there in a second."

The Undertaker laughed, "Oh Serena…that nephew of yours won't be safe just sitting upstairs all by himself…if I were you, I'd get him and get the hell out of that house."

I sniffled, "What are you talking about!"

He fell silent for a moment and then said. "This…"

Without warning, the window behind me shattered. I screamed and dropped the phone, before scooping up Scott and running upstairs. He started crying in my arms so I took him to his father's room and opened the window, "Listen baby, I need you to stay on the roof and be very quiet ok? Auntie is going to call the police."

He sniffled, "But are you coming back?"

"Yes baby, just stay here until the police get here." I told him before lifting him out of the window. "Stay here, "

He nodded as I shut the window and then crept back out into the hallway. I could hear some heavy footsteps walking around downstairs so I tip toed to the room I was staying in and grabbed my cell phone. I then hit 911 and let the phone sit under the dresser. After that, I hid under the bed and waited for him to make his way upstairs.

"Where are you bitch? I know you're up here somewhere." He said as he kicked open a door. "Come on out doll face. I don't want to have to hurt you."

I stayed right where I was. My heart was pounding so hard, I was sure he would hear me eventually. I couldn't believe he was coming after me like this especially with my nephew in the house.

"Alright girlie…I guess we're doing this the hard way then…after I'm done here…you can ask David why you're getting your ass kicked…then again I can see that he's already kicking your ass every now and then." He said.

I gasped, wondering just how in the hell he knew that. I hadn't told anyone that piece of information so…how did he know.

A few moments later he kicked in the door to the room I was hiding in. I tried hard not to cry as he walked around slowly.

"I know you're in here…I can smell that sexy body wash you wear. Tell me something…does David enjoy that body wash?" he asked. "Or do you wear it by choice?"

I wasn't sure what his point was to that question or why he was toying with me. It was obvious that he knew where I was so why not come and get me? A few seconds later, I heard sirens outside of the house. I closed my eyes and smiled with relief.

"Damn. Ok then Serena….I guess I'll catch you another time. This isn't over by a long shot sweetness…as far as I'm concerned…" I shrieked when he got down on his knees and looked dead at me. "…we're not even until I say we are."

I looked back at him with complete fear in my eyes. He smirked and then got up and left the house. I then crawled out from under the bed and went to get Scottie who was still on the roof. He cried into my chest while I carried him downstairs and opened the door for the police. I was so happy that I was able to save my nephew and myself from harm. I only hoped that he would lay off for a while…but judging by how cold he looked when he saw me…I was in terrible danger.


	8. Revenge

**Readers:**Thanks so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter that'll keep you on the edge of your seat! Read and review please =)

**Revenge**

I tried not to stare as the Undertaker was placed in the backseat of a police truck. He had this smug look on his face as they read off his rights and then drove him down the street.

"Auntie, I want my daddy," Scottie said as they escorted us to an ambulance to get checked out.

I sighed as I climbed into it and sat down on the stretcher. I ran my fingers through his hair and then kidded his forehead, "He'll be here soon honey, but for now we need to make sure we're ok."

He nodded and then leaned against my chest. One of the paramedics came in and checked us while a police officer questioned me about the attack. I was slightly irritated since he kept asking the same questions. I didn't know how many times I explained the same story to him over and over. By the time he left me alone, my brother had gotten back along with David who embraced me with tears in his eyes.

"Serena are you alright?" he asked. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. "If it hadn't been for you he wouldn't have come after me to begin with."

He sighed, "Oh baby look…I'm sorry ok…here let's go home and we'll talk about it."

I folded my arms, "How do I know you won't snap out this time?"

"I won't baby I promise…"

"You always promise me David and what happens? You take me into the house, we start talking, you bring up sex, and then-"

Before I could finish he had walked up to me and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. It had been s long time since he last kissed me like that so he was hard to resist. When he pulled away from me he had a look in his eye that I hadn't seen since the first time we went out on a date. The look made me feel so weak and vulnerable.

"Serena please…I swear to you that I'll never hit you again." He said.

I thought about it for a moment and then kissed him again. "Let's go home."

He smiled and kissed me again before walking me to the house so I could get my stuff. After that we rode back home together and ended up having a really long talk. We laid in our bed and he held me while we discussed things.

"I was so scared when I found out The Undertaker was chasing you at Steve's." he said. "You know at that moment I realized I could have lost you forever. I don't know what I would have done if he would have hurt you."

I laid my head on his chest, "What else was on your mind?"

He sighed, "A lot of things honestly…I definitely feel like an ass for ever hitting you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm so sorry it took all this time for me to see it."

I smiled and then looked up at him. "It's alright just…please promise me that it won't happen again…if it does happen…"

"What?" he asked.

I sighed and sat up, "I don't think we'll be together much longer…"

He looked at me blankly for a moment. I was waiting on him to hit me, but instead he rubbed my back. "Ok then."

I looked over my shoulder at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. I wasn't too positive on how serious he was but I planned on keeping that promise to myself. I was going to leave if he hit me again and I was serious.

After our talk, we spent a lot of time kissing some more before I fell asleep in his arms.

During that entire week, we spent time together having the most fun I had in the longest time…well with him at least. He took me out to dinner every night, shopping, and even to a spa for a few hours. We also spent time watching movies together and playing games…just like the good old days. I noticed that most of the weight I had gained before had quickly diminished within the week. I guess being happy works wonders. Unfortunately, things seemed good until that following Monday Night.

The show was shooting in Los Angeles, California and we had to arrive early for a WWE meeting. I was nervous to see the Undertaker there, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He smirked when I walked into the room behind David. I simply rolled my eyes and grabbed David's hand.

"Don't worry Serena, he won't bother you now. I got a restraining order against him." Ric said as we took a seat at the table up front.

"Really? What are the terms?" I asked.

Ric smiled, "If he comes within ten feet of you while you're near David outside of any arena, he'll be transported to jail immediately."

I sighed with relief, "Good I guess that means I'll have to stay close to you all the time now."

David nodded, "Yes indeed. Anyways dad, what is this meeting about?"

Ric sighed, "There will be a few things addressed but for now just wait for everyone to get in here."

David held my hand and looked at me, "Maybe now I'll get a title shot or something."

I smiled, "Yeah maybe, it sure would be nice to see some gold around your waist."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Oh I know so." I replied before I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked up into Mickie's eyes just before she sat next to me, "Hey girl, I'm glad to see you're alright,"

"Oh yea, he didn't hurt me he just scared me a little." I told her.

She smiled at me, "You should have kicked him in the nuts. I know I would have."

I laughed, "Mickie that's rude,"

"True, but breaking into your brother's house and trying to hurt you is ruder."

I shook my head as Ric started the meeting.

"Ok everyone…first off I just want to say that this year has been awesome with you guys and I'm happy that you are all on my roster. Second order of business, some of you haven't defended your titles yet so please don't be surprised if you are placed in a match tonight or at the next pay-per-view."

David smirked at that last comment and then put his arm around me.

"Next topic is for the ladies…Playboy has asked me to chose three divas to model in the next magazine. Now they also asked me not to pick anyone that has modeled for them in the last six months so that leaves, Mickie, Kelly, and you Serena."

I gasped as a few of the wrestlers clapped about the decision. David glared at a few of them and then spoke up, "Wow dad, she isn't modeling in any magazine."

Ric looked at him at the same time I did. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, my woman isn't modeling for Playboy." David said.

Ric looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shouldn't that be my choice?"

David looked at me, "Well…yea but you're my fiancée and I should have a say in this as well."

I was about to say something else when I heard the Undertaker speak up, "What's the matter David? You afraid that people will see the scars you left on her body or are you afraid of us men seeing what she has to offer?"

I looked at him in shock while a few people mumbled, wondering what he was talking about.

"You stay out of this Taker!" David yelled. "Look Serena, if you model for Playboy…I'll call off the wedding!"

I gasped, "What! Are you serious?"

"Yes!" he said. "There is no way I'm letting you do this. These men don't deserve to see you the way I do!"

I couldn't believe he was really doing this in front of everyone. At that point I would rather him hit me behind closed doors than to embarrass me like this in front of everyone.

I sighed, "Ok fine. I won't do it."

A few men booed and then Ric raised his hand, "I'm sorry Serena, but I already gave them your name. They want you to model period, point, blank."

"Dad! How could you!" David yelled. "She doesn't need to be modeling!"

"David calm down ok? It's not like she's going to be completely naked or anything."

David gritted his teeth, "That isn't the point…"

"Look, she's modeling, get over it. Besides I think we all need a chance to see her doing something other than escorting you to and from ringside David." He said.

David folded his arms, "Well fine."

"Now Last…after tonight, I've decided to step down as the general manager of Raw." Ric said.

We all gasped, "What! Why?"

"Let me explain…you see I'm an older guy and I can't really deal with the amount of work that this job offers…so my son here…will be taking my place."

David smiled, "Really! This is freaking great!"

I looked at Mickie who was shaking her head in disbelief. I was so embarrassed by his craziness that I just got up and left the room. I decided to wait for him in his dressing room so we could talk later but of course that didn't happen. He ignored me for most of the night until his match which was against the Undertaker. It was a no holds barred match for the hardcore championship. I was at ringside faithfully, sporting a very sexy hot pink dress that had thin spaghetti straps and stopped just above my knees. I also wore some silver high heels and curled my hair looking very energized for this match. As I watched the match I began to get very upset remembering how the Undertaker attacked me. That selfish bastard…what in the hell was he trying to prove? I wanted revenge…and I wanted it now…

I walked over to where the commentary table was and looked under the ring for the small step ladder. When I found it, I waited for my chance to strike. I finally got it when the Undertaker fell out of the ring near me. David watched as I picked up the ladder and threw it right at the Undertaker's head, knocking him out cold. David smiled as he got out of the ring and covered the undertaker, pinning him for the victory. I continued to glare at the Undertaker as blood trickled from his head. I then smirked and looked around at the crowd that was now giving me a mixed reaction. Once the ref gave David his belt, he grabbed me and kissed me before we walked to the back. I knew I had just opened a whole new can of worms with The Undertaker, but I didn't care at that moment. I got my revenge…and that was all that mattered.


	9. Next Stop Miami

**Next Stop…Miami!**

"Serena! I can't believe you really did that! Are you insane!" My brother yelled at me through the phone a few days later. I was packing up my stuff so I could go to do my first Playboy photo shoot in Miami. I was sort of excited because that meant I wouldn't be on Raw for at least two weeks, so I could mentally prepare to face the Undertaker. David was out with his dad getting fitted for Tuxedos for our wedding that was slowly approaching, and getting himself prepared to run Monday Night Raw. I guess my brother had heard about what I did and was more than livid.

I sighed, "Look Steve, I know I haven't been in the company that long but I can see that no one has stood up to that jerk! You have to admit, I did pretty well for a new girl."

"That isn't the point Serena! You just put yourself in a hell of a lot of danger and I'm willing to bet that the Undertaker won't have a problem kicking your ass for this."

I chuckled, "Like you're going to let that happen…"

He fell silent for a moment, "So that's why you did it? You thought that I would be there to save your ass if he does come after you?"

I shrugged, "That was part of the reason…"

"Well I hope you're ready for this because I'm not doing a damn thing if he does come after you."

"What!" I yelled, "You can't be freaking serious!"

He laughed, "Oh I am serious. You complete brought this on yourself Serena so if something happens to you that's not my problem,"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

Before he could say anything else I hung up on him and then tossed my phone on my bed so I could finish packing. I wanted to get out of that house before David got back since he'd been arguing with me about doing the shoot. Just as I finished packing my bags, I heard the doorbell ring. I was scared at first because I wasn't expecting anyone over that morning so I thought it was the Undertaker.

I slowly walked down the steps and looked through the peephole only to see Kevin Nash standing on the other side of the door with some pink roses. I smiled and opened the door, greeting him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Serena, I'm sorry to bother you but I just wanted to congratulate you on the modeling." He said.

"Awe that's so sweet," I said. "Are those for me?"

He smiled, "Of course they are, I heard they were your favorite so I got them."

"You are so thoughtful, thank you." I said with a big smile as I took the roses from him.

"No problem…anyways, I was wondering what time your flight leaves for Miami."

"In an hour why?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well I know you're going with your girls and all but I was wondering if you two wanted to fly over there with me. I was asked to do a movie over there so I figured you wouldn't mind."

I thought about it for a moment knowing that it would only piss David off and I didn't want him resorting back to his old ways.

"Mmmm I don't know Kevin…don't you think David would get upset? I mean it was risky of you to get me these flowers you know."

He laughed, "Screw him man, you're a grown woman and you can do whatever you think is right. You shouldn't let David control your choices."

I knew Kevin was right but at the same time, why risk getting myself hurt?

"Kevin I hear what your saying but-"

"-No but's Serena. Come on, I'll even help you load your stuff into my truck." He said.

I laughed and then decided not to fight back. At this point, Kevin was the only male I trusted to protect me from David. After all, they were like brothers only Kevin was bigger and much stronger.

"Oh alright. My bags are upstairs." I told him as I stepped aside and let him in.

He smiled, "That's the spirit."

Kevin and I left my house almost ten minutes later. I texted Mickie and let her know that Kevin was bringing me down there so she and Kelly ended up meeting us there. The three of us had so much fun talking and laughing together without the drama of the company. On the way there however, I couldn't help but notice how unsettled I felt. I mean don't get me wrong, I knew things were going to be a hell of a lot of fun but it seemed almost too good to be true.

"So has David lightened up about this whole situation?" Kelly asked.

I sighed, "No he's still mad at me. I never understood why he had an issue with me doing other things aside from being around him."

Kevin laughed, "That's because he's a prick who thinks you're his pet instead of his fiancée….personally I think you deserve better."

"Sorry girl, but I agree with Kev. I mean don't you think he's a little too controlling sometimes?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know…I just thought he was being protective."

"Well if you were my fiancée I would allow you to be the person you want to be. If you want to strike out on your own and follow your own dreams, then I would let you do it."

I smiled inwardly, "Thanks Kevin, but maybe you should try explaining that to him."

"Oh I bet he would," Kelly said. "David needs to be put in his place before he gets out of line. Before you know it he may turn into a whacko and hit you."

I tensed up when she said that but I tried hard not to show it. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that…"

Kevin glared at me and then decided to change the subject. "So…are you ladies excited about this?"

"Heck yea, I just wish Stacy was excited for us." Mickie said.

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Well she kind of felt like it was unfair for Ric to chose you as one of the models…especially when she's been in the company for two years."

Kevin shook his head, "That girl always has a problem with Ric's decisions when it comes to the divas. She thinks that sucking Ric's dick will get her ahead in life."

We gasped, "Does she really?"

"Hell yea, Kurt Angle walked in on them last week."

We all laughed and shook our heads. "Wow no wonder he didn't choose her to go. She has no class…" Kelly said.

"True, but let's not worry about that. For now let's just focus on going to Miami and having a good time." Kevin said.

We all cheered together before Kevin opened a bottle of champagne. As we shared a toast, I couldn't help but notice how big one of the other passengers was. He was sitting in second class with his back to us, wearing a black baseball cap. I felt even more uneasy about being here just looking at him but I tried not to let it show. This was going to be a great two weeks…at least I hoped.


	10. Revenge Overload

**Revenge Overload**

The first night in Miami had to be the best one. As soon as we all got settled into our hotel rooms, we got all dressed up and went out for some drinks, dancing, and non-stop fun. Unfortunately, I got so drunk off my ass that Kevin had to carry me to my hotel room and help me get into bed. By that next morning I was so hung over, that I didn't think I could make it to the photo shoot.

"Serena, are you awake girlie?" Mickie said as she knocked on my door that next morning.

I sighed as I put on my shoes. "Yeah…but my head hurts…"

"Awe well open the door, you'll never believe this shit I'm about to tell you."

My eyes popped open more when she said that. Mickie always had some dirt to spill and I was more than ready to hear it. I quickly unlocked my door and pulled her into my room.

"Ok, start talking…" I told her.

She sat down on the end of my bed with a smile, "Ok, first…Kevin spent the night in my hotel room last night."

I gasped, "What! Are you serious?"

She nodded, "Mm-hm…I think he's a real hot guy for some reason."

"Ok so did you two…do the deed?" I asked.

She giggled, "Oh gosh no but we did make-out."

"Awwwweee that's so cute! It's about time you started talking to guys again." I told her. Mickie had been out of a relationship for nearly a year all because John Morrison, the love of her life, so she says, broke up with her. I kind of knew it was coming since he was constantly flirting with other girls in front of her.

"Yeah but we aren't announcing anything just yet. I want to make sure he's the right guy for me."

I nodded, "I know what you mean…why aren't you dressed for the photo shoot?" I asked.

She frowned, "Oh yea that's what else I needed to tell you…Ric called me this morning and told me that the Playboy shoot was cancelled."

I gasped, "What! So we came to Miami for no reason?"

"I'm afraid so, but we all think we should stay here for a little vacation. It's feels good to get away from home."

I shook my head, "No way, if David finds out that the shoot was cancelled and I didn't come home he'll be pissed."

She laughed, "He doesn't even know about it girl. Ric and the rest of us are the only one's aware of it."

I sighed, "I don't know, I feel really awkward about staying here with him thinking I'm doing important stuff…it's almost as if I'm cheating."

She sighed, "Sweetie you're not cheating…come on it'll be fun."

I thought about it for a moment and then remembered that I would be married soon. "Alright…I guess I can live it up around here for awhile."

"Yes! Ok we're going out tonight so you better look sexy!" she said as she headed for my door.

"Yeah sure," I said.

Once she was gone I laid my head back on my pillows and stared up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure how to feel about lying to David. In some way I felt ok with it but at the same time…I kept reliving those painful punches he use to throw at me. He would definitely be angry if he knew what I was up to know…

Later on, after getting out of the tub, I decided to head down to the gym to work out a little. No one was in there when I first walked in, so I went to the treadmill and started running. About ten minutes after I started, I spotted someone walking past the door. It was the same guy I saw on the plane only this time he was in jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I didn't see his face though, so I shrugged off any thoughts to him being who I thought he was.

**Later that night**

After my second bath of the day, I got myself all ready to go out with Kevin and the girls. I slid into a black and pink dress that had one big ruffled strap on my left shoulder and was strapless on the other shoulder. I curled up hair and put lotion on my skin before adding the essentials. As I was putting on my make-up, I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked from the bathroom.

"uh, sorry to bother you Serena but I've got some roses here for you." Said a man on the other side of the door.

I looked at the door before quickly approaching it. Gently I cracked it open just to make sure this guy wasn't playing any tricks. He looked pretty decent so I opened the door.

"Who are these from?" I asked as I studied them. They were more grown out than normal roses yet, very beautiful with their pink color.

The guy shrugged, "The guy didn't give his name, he just told me to give you these and to say enjoy your last night here in Miami."

I glared at the guy, "Excuse me?"

"I know it's weird ma'am, but that's what he told me to say."

I nodded slowly before taking the roses. "Thanks…"

He smiled at me before leaving my door. I stepped back and shut my door, staring at the roses in my hand. "Who in the hell could have sent these?"

I was about to give it some thought but my eyes traveled to the clock and I realized I had to meet the others in the lobby in five minutes. I put down the roses and slipped into my black high heels. Before I left, I grabbed my purse and room key and headed out the door, ready to have a fun night with my friends.

"Damn girl, you look so freaking sexy!" Kelly yelled when I appeared in the lobby. She was wearing an all white dress that stopped just above the middle of her thigh like mine. As for Mickie, she was sporting purple that night with diamonds in her ears and around her neck. We took a few photos together before Kevin came down. He was wearing a long sleeved black sweater with some jeans and some great smelling cologne.

"Well _hellloooo_ladies…are we ready to head out?" he asked.

"Damn right!" Kelly said.

I shook my head as we headed out to our private limo ready to have some fun.

The club was packed when we arrived, but luckily being WWE divas got us into the place a lot faster. We put our stuff down in the VIP section and then went to get some drinks. I had drunk at least three martinis before heading to the dance floor. A few random guys kept trying to give me drinks but I knew better. There was no way I was going to let some random guy drug me and then try to take me home with them. I couldn't disrespect David like that.

After dancing for awhile, I went back to our table to check my phone. I saw that David had called and I had a random text from a random number. I was about to check it when I was pulled back onto the dance floor by Kelly. About an hour later, I started to feel really drunk so Kevin called a cab for me so I could go back to the hotel.

"Call us when you get there ok?" Mickie said as she hugged me.

I nodded, "I will, don't stay out too late now,"

They laughed and waved their good-byes as I picked up my stuff and headed outside. While I was in the cab, I decided to take out my phone and check that message I had gotten earlier. To my horror it said, "Enjoy your last evening in Miami."

I stared at it for a few moments before texting them back. "Who is this?"

I didn't receive and answer until the cab pulled up in front of the hotel. I paid the driver and then got out. I was heading to the door when my phone beeped. I opened it up and read the response which said, "I'm your worst nightmare." Just then a bright light popped on from down the street and the sound of a big truck filled the quiet and deserted street. I shielded my eyes for a moment before I realized who I was looking at. There through the windshield was the the snickering face of the man I attacked.

He revved his engine before riding up onto the sidewalk and barreling towards me. I gasped and made a run for it, dropping my purse and kicking off my shoes in the process.

"Help! Help me! Somebody please! He's going to kill me!" I screamed as I darted down a dark alley. Before he turned into the alley, I spotted an open window to an abandoned apartment building. I quickly climbed into it and headed for a door that was across the room. Just as I touched it, I heard his truck outside of the window.

"Come on Serena…don't make me come in there after you!" he yelled.

I didn't even think before I opened the door and ran through it. There was a hallway leading down to a flight of steps, so I ran for it. I screamed when I saw a few rats crawling across the floor but I didn't let that stop me from running. When my foot hit the bottom step, a door that was next to the stairs, busted open. I didn't turn around to see if it was him, I just kept running for my life. I checked every door on the floor above when I made it up there, all of which were locked. I started crying as I reached the last door and found it to be open. I quickly went into the abandoned apartment and shut the door. I looked around but didn't find a place to hide. There was a balcony there but that wouldn't provide any type of coverage. I cried more when I heard him kicking in every single door as he came up the hall.

When he finally got to my door, he waited before kicking the door in. I screamed and backed up against the glass balcony doors. He looked at me coldly through his green eyes as he tightened his gloves.

"You know…I thought you were tougher than this." He said as he slowly walked up to me. "You don't look so hot now without your little step ladder."

"Undertaker please…I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

He chuckled, "Oh but you did…and now you're going to pay."

My heart picked up speed as he got closer and closer. Just then I remembered the restraining order that was placed on him. "Wait! You can't come near me remember?"

He shook his head, "That restraining order only applies in areas my dear…and since you're not in an arena or with that pussy of a boyfriend of yours…I can do whatever I want to you."

By now he was so close that I could punch him…so I started swinging. He laughed when I missed twice and then delivered a choke slam on me that took the wind right out of my body. I was about to crawl away when he picked me up bounced me from wall to wall, hurting my back. I could barley scream for help but now.

"I should kill you for what you did to me little girl, but I've got something much better planned for you…" he said just before tossing me through the glass doors of the balcony. I was instantly knocked unconscious when my head hit the ground. Well…so much for two weeks away from David.


	11. A New Place

**A New Place**

I was certain that the Undertaker had killed me or something. Every time I opened my eyes, I saw the world moving past me. I was bent over something and I saw a lot of gravel moving past me. Was I floating or was I simply crazy? I kept looking at the blurry vision until I realized that I was on someone's shoulder…not just anyone's…but the Undertaker's. It was then that I remembered what was going on. I gasped and then pushed myself up.

"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me!" I screamed as I started to fight him. "Put me down!"

He chuckled, "Not a chance doll face. It took me forever to catch you and I'm not about to lose you. Now hold still before I put you back to sleep."

"Sleep! I wasn't sleeping I was unconscious you freaking jerk!" I whaled as I swung at his head, connecting a few times. "Now put me down!"

He shook his head as he climbed up onto a porch and he unlocked a door. "Put your damn head down before you knock it off of something." He told me before stepping through the door.

I rolled my eyes and ducked just time before my head could connect with the door frame. I suddenly started feeling pain all over my body and groaned. "God my body hurts! What were you thinking throwing me through that door!"

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you tried to fight back…though I will admit, the punishment would have been the same either way."

I rolled my eyes as I lifted myself up again. I heard him kick open a door just before carrying me into a room. I let out a shriek as he dropped me down onto the bed. Pain surged through my body so I yelled, "Fuck! You couldn't be gentler!"

He smirked at me, "I was thinking about you hitting me over the head with that ladder doll face. If you didn't want to get yourself hurt then you shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you kidnap me! Do you have any idea what David is going to do to you?"

He laughed, "David won't do a damn thing to me and if he does…I'll beat the brakes right off of him."

"No way…David loves me and he'll do anything to make sure you pay for this!" I screamed.

"That's funny because I sort of got the impression that _you_ were David's pet…you know, he snaps his fingers and you come running to do your job…causing me to lose matches my dear…"

I groaned as I forced myself to sit up, glaring at him evilly as I did so. This man didn't intimidate me one bit and he was out of his mind if he thought he was making an effort to. "So now what…you physically hurt me, kidnapped me….what's next?"

He smirked, "Oh I could think of a few things I could do to you Serena…but I'll save all that for later."

I glared up at him wondering just what he had on his mind. He had a look in his eye that I hadn't seen in any guy before. I couldn't tell if he was toying around with me or if he was serious about things. I averted my eyes from him and started looking around the room.

"So where am I?" I asked.

He stepped back from me, "Somewhere in Texas…"

"Texas! B-but how-"

"You were knocked out for quite awhile Serena…I almost thought I killed you." He said.

I looked around again trying to remember what day it was. "So…you drove all the way to Miami just to kidnap me?"

He folded his arms, "Damn right…any woman who can leave me with six stitches in my head…is a woman worth chasing down. I couldn't let you get away from me for a second..."

I narrowed my eyes, "Chasing? And just what do you mean by that?" I asked.

He chuckled and turned around to leave, "Women like you are hard to find Serena."

I shook my head and then stood up, "Hold on there, you took me from Miami so explain your reasons besides the fact that I knocked you on your ass."

He stopped walking away from me and looked over his shoulder, "You might want to sit down Serena…you body isn't fully recovered yet."

"No!" I yelled as I charged him, "Tell me why I'm…oh-"

Before I knew it, my legs gave out on me and I fell into his arms. "Like I said, you need to rest."

I looked up at him, "Oh and since when did you care about my welfare? Didn't you just choke slam me and put me through some doors? Glass ones too!"

He smirked and helped me up to my feet. "I got my revenge Serena…but now I want to shape you into a new woman."

I looked at him like he was on something, which clearly he was… "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and helped me walk to the bed. Gently he pulled the blankets and sheets back and helped me into the bed. "Listen Serena…I know I came off as an ass towards you but you deserved it."

I gasped, "how did I deserve it! I was nothing but nice to you until-"

"-Until you mentioned you were dating that pig headed jerk, David." He said.

"Excuse you!" I snapped, "Who's the one who has no problems hitting women!"

He laughed, "Now that's a cute one…but I'm willing to bet that the bruises on your face and back didn't exactly come from me or a female at that. They look at least a month old…"

I fell silent for a moment, "How did you know about those…oh my god you undressed me!" I screamed as I looked down at myself. I was dressed in some pink sweat pants and a short sleeved white t-shirt. I nearly cried at the thought of the Undertaker touching me and seeing me naked while I slept.

"Well how else was I supposed to keep that body of yours smelling good? I had to make a stop at a hotel on the way back so I could rest. Chasing you around had me pretty tired doll face."

I folded my arms, "I can't believe this shit."

"Well believe it sweetness…and you really shouldn't be mad about me seeing your goods…"

"Why?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Because…you're very beautiful."

I looked at him softly, completely shocked that he had just said that. How could I be beautiful with all these marks? I mean I was lucky enough to have make-up to cover it up.

"Look, you need to get some rest." He told me. "I'll explain more to you in the morning."

"Whatever."

He shook his head as he left me in peace. I heard the door click after it was shut, signaling that I was locked in. Who in the hell did this man think he was! No one kidnaps me and gets away with it! I gently slid down into the sheets, groaning from the pain I was in. I had to get out of this place and I had no idea how. Then again I was somewhat interested in having a few more days away from David. Boy he was going to be mad, but hopefully…not too mad…


	12. Taker's Objective

**Taker's Objective**

The sweet smell of eggs, bacon, and French toast filled my nose as I woke up that following morning. My eyes were blinded by the sun as I sat up in bed. My body was still very sore, but I muscled up the strength to get up anyway. I raked my hand threw my hair a few times before heading to the door. I cursed under my breath when I realized the door was locked. My stomach growled loudly and my mouth watered. Damn did that food smell good.

I sighed and walked to the other side of the room. On my way over there I looked in the mirror and looked at my face. My heart became very weak at the sight of old bruises that were slowly fading. I couldn't believe David actually did that to me…and I let him…No I had to hide this. I couldn't let other people see what I was hiding. I quickly began looking through the drawers of the vanity mirror but I couldn't find any make-up whatsoever.

I suddenly heard heavy footsteps coming from outside of the bedroom door. I turned around and leaned against the desk attached to the mirror and waited for my abductor to enter the room. The suspense was killing me waiting on him to unlock the door. When the door clicked and opened, The Undertaker stepped in…only he didn't really look like himself.

He was wearing a red button down shirt that had short sleeves with a white beater underneath it. There was a silver chain hanging around his neck along with a silver watch on his wrist. He also had on light blue jeans and white tennis shoes. His hair was different too, still colored black but was cut short and slicked back. I had to be honest…the man looked sexy as hell. Why didn't I notice it before?

His eyes traveled from the bed over to where I was standing. "Good morning,"

I was a little hesitant to respond at first, still lost in his new appearance. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stepped in and approached me. The sweet smell of his cologne filled my nose when he got close enough and I fought off the smile that was itching to come out.

I shrugged, "I'm good I suppose…still a little sore."

He grinned and then stepped closer to me. I jumped slightly when he reached to touch my face.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked.

I sighed, "What did you expect after you tossed me around huh?"

He looked at me blankly for a moment and then proceeded to examine my face. "Sorry but I was just trying to see if the ointment was working."

"Ointment…what ointment?" I asked.

He kept examining my face before gently running his thumb under my eye. I was nearly shocked by how soft his hands were on me. David hadn't touched me like that in a long time, and even less nowadays.

"I came in last night and cleaned off your face…when I saw the bruises…" he tensed up slightly and then relaxed. "…I knew I needed to treat them."

I looked at him trying to figure out what exactly he was all about. One minute he was all tough and the next, he was doing what he could to heal me? Confused.

"Oh…thank you then." I said.

He nodded and then backed off of me. My stomach growled making him shake his head, "I knew you were hungry, come on downstairs so you can eat."

I nodded and then took a step forward. The soreness in my body made it almost impossible to move. "Um…Undertaker…I can't."

He looked back at me and then approached me. "Hold still."

I did as he said and held still. With ease, he scooped me up into his massive arms. I was a little caught off guard by this but at the same time…it reminded me of how David use to pick me up and spin me around whenever he came home….I missed those times.

"You might want to put your arms around my neck." He said.

I glared at him, still partially lost in my thoughts. "I'm fine."

"Don't be difficult Serena. I don't want you to fall and make the injuries worse."

I sighed and placed my arms around his neck like he asked. He cracked a smile but I ignored it, still thinking of the past.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I hadn't noticed that my eyes were beginning to water. I blinked and then smiled, "Oh…yea I'm good. Just in a little pain that's all."

He chuckled, "Well I guess you'll know better than to put your hands on me again."

"I guess so." I said as he started making his way down to the kitchen. I looked around at the house we were in finding it to be completely gorgeous for a man like him.

"Is this your house?" I asked him as he carried me down the steps.

He nodded, "It sure is,"

"Wow…it's definitely not what I expected out of you." I said as we entered the kitchen.

"And why is that?" he asked as he sat me down at the table and gently pushed my chair in.

I shrugged and watched him make his way to the counter. "I don't know…I guess I always see you at work so…I took you to be more hardcore really."

He smirked as he filled up a beautiful china plate with eggs, bacon, and French toast. "Oh don't let this place fool you…I'm still the baddest dog in the yard. I'll show you the rest of it late if you wish."

I looked at him in amazement, "There's more to this house?"

"Of course there is…I'm a big man after all." He said as he placed the plate in front of me. I quickly dug into it not bothering to wait for the syrup.

"This is amazing…" I said. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

He shrugged, "I kind of learned on my own. I've been alone my entire life."

I nodded as I kept eating. He made himself a plate of food and sat down across from me. I didn't really notice at the time but he was watching me…very closely with a smirk on his face and a strange look in his eye. I didn't look up at him until I had cleaned my plate a few minutes later.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't mean to eat that fast." I said.

He smiled…a perfect smile that I hadn't seen before on any man. It was the type of smile that made you feel connected to a person. However this man was a maniac…there was no way I could have any type of connection with him.

"It's ok Serena. I knew you were hungry so I figure you would swallow that down." He told me.

I nodded and then decided it was time for answers, "So…why am I here?"

He glared at me, "You tell me why you're here."

I chuckled, "Are you kidding me? You took me from Miami Taker so…tell me what your intentions are."

He laughed, "I thought I made that very clear last night…you are the type of woman I love to go after."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He took a swig of his juice and then pushed his plate to the side. He stared holes into me as he crossed his fingers and placed his hands firmly on the table.

"Tell me something Serena….are you a strong woman?"

I blinked several times, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the damn question…"

I looked at him, not liking the sudden change in his attitude. "Yes."

"Really? Well I'm willing to bet all of my life savings that you're not that strong." He said. "Mentally you are very strong…but physically and emotionally, you're not."

"And how would you know that huh? You don't even know me that well!" I snapped.

He shook his head, "I don't need to know you in order to tell how weak you are sweetie. I mean come on…you cake on make-up to hide the real story about you every single day."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" I said. I couldn't believe how he was coming at me. He had no right to speak to me this way.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Serena…and that's why you're here. I'm going to help you release that inner vixen in your heart…"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Ok clearly you are crazy so I'm just going to head back upstairs and lay down."

"No you're not." He said.

I looked at him like he was out of his mind, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…" he said as he slowly stood up. "No…you're …not…"

My heart started pounding as I looked into his threatening eyes. "Alright then."

He sighed and shook his head, "You failed your first lesson already Serena."

"Lesson! You told me not to go anywhere so I'm not." I said.

"That's one of your problems….look, we'll talk more about this later. For now…I'll take you back upstairs so you can think about what I'm trying to do ok?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

He shook his head, "Failed again…boy I can see that this is going to be tough."

I stared him down as he made his way around the table to pick me up. I wasn't happy about this at all…I felt like I was in boot camp with him as my leader. I had no clue what he meant by releasing my inner vixen. As far as I was concerned, my life was perfect the way it was…or was it?


	13. Passed

**Passed**

I stayed up in my room for nearly a week, only coming out when I was hungry or needed to use the bathroom. I noticed how fast my bruises were disappearing every night after my bath and I loved it. What I didn't love…was how shitty Undertaker was treating me lately. He had pissed me off almost every single day since he first took me away from Miami. I knew I would reach my boiling point soon.

We had argued one morning because he told me to clean the entire house and I did it only because I knew he could kick my ass if he wanted to. I mean come on…the man was more than twice my size and had already did a number on me.

One day when I thought he was gone, I decided to get up and explore the house some more. He had so many rooms on the top floor alone…I was sure I wasn't going to get through all of it. There was a game room, a movie theater complete with a popcorn maker, three bedrooms all done up and ready to go…two of which were made for children. I smiled as I walked around the room that was made for a little girl. The walls were light pink white curtains over the window and little stuffed animals at every turn. I walked over to the white crib that was in the corner and picked up the little bunny that was in the corner of it.

As I held it close to my chest, I began to wonder where these children were. He didn't have any pictures of them up at all so I figured maybe something happened to them…or maybe there was a woman who was currently carrying his kids. I sighed to myself and then put the bunny back down in the crib.

"Having fun?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, re-hurting my back in the process. Slowly I turned myself around and looked at him. He was standing in the doorway with his massive arms folded over his chest and a smile on his face.

"Don't do that!" I yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

He shrugged, "You're alive so you'll get over it."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the crib. "So…do you have kids or something?"

His face went blank before softening up, "No. I just made these rooms just in case I end up having some."

"Wow…you did all of this by yourself?" I asked as I kept walking around.

"Yep."

I walked over to the closet and pulled open the door. There weren't any clothes in there but he did have a nice little changing area set up with plenty of diapers and bottles. "Goodness….your very thorough aren't you?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

"Why haven't you dated anyone?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that…for now come on downstairs and watch TV with me."

I blinked a few times and looked at him. I could never tell if I was being tested or not. This man was so hard to read. "What if I don't want to?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Improvement already…I'm impressed."

I sighed, "I can't believe you're making me go through this."

"I can't believe what you were going through before I took you…it must be tough living that way."

I rolled my eyes, "There wasn't anything wrong with what David and I were going through. It was normal relationship problems…"

"Yea and it always ended up with you in tears didn't it?"

I folded my arms, "Whatever, you don't know what you're talking about."

He shook his head, "You know…if you tried giving David this attitude I'm sure he would knock your ass out."

"You're right he….I mean…n-no he wouldn't. Sure we argue but it's not enough to make him do that to me."

He sighed and shook his head, "Come on Serena we've gone through this already. The first step is to admit to what's been happening to you."

"But nothing is happening…" I said.

He stared at me for a moment completely silent. I looked at him and then looked away. "Alright fine…he use to hit me…but he hasn't hit me in almost-"

"-a few weeks." He said.

I looked at him with a soft expression. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "You've definitely been better lately although now he thinks arguing with you in public is great."

I sighed, "Yea I noticed…what else do you know about me?"

He smirked, "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded not sure of why I wanted to know. At that moment I just didn't feel like I was in control of my feelings or thoughts.

"I know you'd rather be a model or a singer than a diva on Raw." He said as he stepped closer to me. "I also know you like animals, particularly puppies and your favorite color is pink."

I gasped, "You know what my favorite color is? How did you figure that out?"

"That's easy doll face, most of the time you're wearing pink and you love pink roses. I have never met a woman who loves their roses pink."

I smiled, "Well I love roses in general but if they are pink they are the best."

He smirked at me and then went to touch me but I jumped again. "Serena I'm not going to hurt you."

I sighed and fought back tears, "I'm sorry…I just can't seem to break that habit."

"Don't be sorry, I understand how you feel."

"No you don't." I said quickly as I turned away. "It's impossible for anyone to understand."

He sighed and walked up behind me, "How is it impossible to understand? It isn't hard to visualize David holding you down and punching you in the face over…and over…and over again."

"Stop it." I said as tears started to flood my face.

"You think it's hard to know how you feel after you had to sleep in another area of the house because of his abuse? Tell me Serena?"

"Shut up!" I screamed feeling extremely angry, "You don't know what your talking about!"

He chuckled, "Come on Serena, hit me…I know you want to…oh yea I forgot, you don't hit anyone. You let people slap you around and you don't do a damn thing about it."

I gritted my teeth and wiped my eyes. "Undertaker…don't tempt me."

"Or what? You'll cry? Sorry little girl but that crying won't get you anywhere with me. You know what why don't you just go back to your room and stay there."

I balled up my fist wanting to hit him so bad but something was holding me back. He had been tormenting me like this for a week…how in the hell could I let it continue?

"I'm not going anywhere." I said bluntly.

He fell silent for a moment, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh so now your showing some balls…where were those when your boy was ordering you to do things to compromise my matches huh? I'm willing to bet if you would have shown them then he wouldn't be making you look like a fool right now!"

I didn't know what came over me but I snapped at that moment. With undying strength I turned around and backhanded him in the face. "I said shut up damn it! My gosh why must you egg me on like this!"

He rubbed his face before looking at me. I was expecting him to hit me back but he just smiled. "Well…you passed your first lesson my dear."

I looked at him blankly, "I did?"

He nodded and then went to a garbage can and spit some blood into it. "You finally learned how to stop letting people say what they want to you. Now that you've got that…next is learning to fully stand up for yourself."

I sighed suddenly feeling horrible for hitting him. "I'm so sorry I hit you I thought-"

"-no no no, don't apologize. This is exactly what I wanted to see from you. I knew you had it in you Serena and now all that's left is to bring the rest out."

I tried to hide it but inside I was very eager to see what I could become. It was true I had been hiding a lot inside my heart and now was the time to really let it out.

"I'll make you dinner tonight if you want." I told him.

He shook his head, "No I got it. You need to keep resting."

I glared at him, "Undertaker…you're the one that needs to rest…you go…I'll cook."

"Damn, now you're putting your foot down…I guess I don't need to go over that with you."

I laughed as I followed him out of the room. Somehow I felt real good about hitting him. Lately crying wasn't getting the job done for me so…I guess I needed to find a different way to express my feelings.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked him.

"I'm positive. Besides I go and fight on a regular basis or did you forget?"

I laughed, "No I didn't forget…I was just asking."

He nodded, looking a little taken off guard, "Oh…well yes I'm ok."

I nodded with a smile and then started cooking dinner. He watched me cook the entire time every now and then giving me a few pointers about how to make certain things. For the rest of that day, we spent time talking about each other's lives and then things we had to go through to get to where we were now. He was very interesting to listen to. Not once did he sound intimidating or uptight about anything. It was almost as if he was a different person. I ended up thinking about him a lot when I went to bed that night. If only I knew how much he actually thought about me…


	14. 2 Peas in a Pod

**2 Peas in a Pod**

"Come on Taker, there is no way I can do this." I said as he pulled me into the mall downtown. He had woke me up early that next day and told me how it was time for my next lesson.

"You got through two lessons I wanted to teach you so far Serena…now it's time for the bigger ones." He said as we stepped through the doors of the mall.

I sighed, "How is forcing me to get a new wardrobe part of the lessons?"

He stopped and looked at me. "I think you know the answer to that one."

I folded my arms, "Just spill it."

"Ok…you always wear what David tells you to and it isn't right." He said. "Pleasing your man is one thing but giving up your own personal choices is another. You need to build up that self-esteem of yours too. I can see that you're hiding some things still."

I sighed, hating how he could read me like a book. "Fine…where should we go first?"

"No no no…that's up to you to decide." He said.

I looked around slowly at all the shops not too sure of where to go first. I then spotted a nice clothing store called "Get Inked," and I was instantly drawn to it. He followed me as I made my way to the store and began looking. I loved just about everything I saw including a few pairs of shoes I never thought would look good on me.

"Wait a second…how-"

"-I've got all this…you just get what you want." He said.

I smiled, "Seriously?"

He chuckled, "Well I did sort of take you against your will remember? It's alright I've got it."

I nodded and then proceeded to pick out a lot of clothes. I went to almost every clothing store and got at least four outfits with shoes and jewelry to go with them. I then decided to put on one of the outfits for the day so I ran into the bathroom and changed. The Undertaker smiled when I came out wearing a new blue jean skirt and white halter top with some black high heels and a little make-up.

"Wow…you look amazing." He said.

I couldn't help but smile at the comment, "Thanks."

"I'm serious, that's definitely an improvement." He said. "I'm having a hard time controlling myself if you know what I mean."

I giggled, "Oh be quiet."

He laughed, "Sorry. Anyways, what do you say we go out to lunch? I know a place you're bound to love."

"Oh boy, this better be good or else." I said.

He shook his head as he helped me pick up the shopping bags and head outside to his truck. I had to admit, I was having a lot of fun hanging with him. He was so sweet yet tough at times and that made me feel..I don't know….like I had a new friend?

"So what do you think David will say when he witnesses this new attitude of mine?" I said.

He shrugged, "I'm not too sure…can I be honest with you about something…"

I looked at him feeling like this wasn't going to be good. "Yes."

He glanced at me for a second before placing his eyes back on the road, "When this is all over…and I return you back home…I don't want you to tell David where you were."

I blinked several times. "Excuse me? I thought he already knew where I was?"

He shook his head, "No…you see…Kevin, your girls, and I all sort of pitched in on this."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Pitched in on what?"

"Kidnapping you." He said.

I gasped, "Are you freaking serious! They knew I was going to get kidnapped!"

He sighed, "Listen to me Serena,"

"No! How could they do this to me! I thought they were my friends!" I said feeling so betrayed.

"If you don't calm the hell down I'm going to knock you out." He said.

I looked at him, "Are you crazy! Don't talk to me like that after you just told me some information like that."

He smirked. "Passed again."

My mouth fell open, "You freaking ass!"

He laughed as I hit him several times in his arm. "I can't believe you just did that to me."

"I can believe it…but I wasn't lying about it." He said. "Kevin and the girls were real worried about you and wanted to find a way to pull you away from David."

"So where did you come in?" I asked.

He glanced at me again. "I overheard them talking about it one day after Raw. I couldn't help but to step in and give my two cents about the situation and that did involve calling you an idiot by the way."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

He rolled his eyes, "Any woman who claims to be strong yet keeps herself in a situation like yours is an idiot…just saying."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, continue the story."

"Well after I spoke what I had to say, Kevin said that if I felt that I knew so much about it then why not step in and help you out. I said no at first but…."

"But?" I asked feeling real eager to know what was on his mind.

He sighed, "Nevermind…it's not important."

"It had to be important if you felt like you needed to help me Taker. So tell me."

"Alright…I couldn't stand to see a beautiful woman like you…go through that type of hell. Especially when the guy putting you through it claims to love and respect you."

I smiled feeling almost cared about. "Wow, that's so sweet of you."

"Yes…but don't get use to it. I plan on going back to my tough guy role once you're back where you…well…where you _think_ you belong."

I laughed, "Alright then."

Taker and I had so much fun that day and the days to follow. He told me a lot of jokes while we were at lunch that had me completely breathless from all the laughing I did. I then did a few Karaoke songs for him that to my surprise put a big grin on his face. As the days passed, I started to feel more in control of myself and my emotions. I also started to see a more gentle side of him.

The night before he planned on sending me back home, I was real shocked when he asked me to go to dinner for my birthday. I didn't think he knew about that which really made me think he was something special. He had set up a table with candle light and balloons in his backyard that said "Congratulations!" and some that said, "Happy Birthday." The best feature had to be the pink rose petals all over the ground.

I kind of felt like I was going to a party in a way, though I was dressed as if I was going to a dance of some sort. I had on a short black dress with short sleeves and a low neckline. Sure it was a little open to wear in front of him, but how could I pass it up?

"You look lovely." He said when I finally made it outside. He was just setting the food on the table when I came out. I admired his appearance as he smiled at me. He was dressed in some black dress pants and a white dress top. As usual he had some of the buttons open showing off some of his chest.

"Thanks you look devilishly handsome yourself." I said. "I love what you did back here."

He smirked and then walked towards me. For once I didn't back off of him which was definitely nice. "Thanks, now..birthday girl…how do you feel now that you've gone through a lot here."

I shrugged as he walked me to the table. "I feel better I guess."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes of course…I just kind of hate that we have to pretend like I never saw you or spent time with you like this."

He nodded as I sat down at the table. "I understand…I guess I sort of feel the same way."

"Sort of?" I asked.

He smiled and took a seat, "Ok, maybe a lot…but we both know what kind of problems it was caused if your man knew I was holding you hostage for two weeks."

I laughed, "True, but I'm supposed to be a strong woman now…"

"Yes, and you are." He said. "Strong, bold, and sexy of course."

I giggled and started eating my food. We had the best conversation that night talking about things that I had never talked to anyone about. It was then that I saw how truly wonderful this man really was. He had dated four different women and each of them had broken his heart in some way or another. One of them actually went far enough to abort their child because she thought he was cheating on her and didn't want their baby to have a man like him for a father. Damn…I guess that's why he was always so grumpy. I noticed this strange twinkle in his eyes as he watched me talk for awhile. Soon I needed to ask him why he was looking at me that way.

"Because…I don't understand how you let David treat you this way Serena. I mean I know you love him but…what is it?"

I sighed as tears began to fill my eyes, "I know It seems silly Taker, but in some ways…I feel like it's my fault that he's like this."

"how so?" he asked as he handed me a tissue.

I wiped my eyes and then answered him. "Because…all he wants is for us to have sex…and I won't let him."

He sighed, "Serena that isn't your fault. That boy needs to learn that not everyone is going to be ready on his time. Besides…you're definitely worth waiting for."

I smiled at him, "Oh your just saying that."

"No I mean it. Out of all the divas in our company, you are the only one who would get any type of respect from me."

"Thanks Taker…that really means a lot." I said.

He nodded, "No problem."

I stayed up with him for a few more hours before heading off to bed. I hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thanks so much for everything."

"No problem doll face. Remember…don't take it personal if I'm mean at work. Outside of the arena, I'll play nice."

I giggled and then nodded, "Ok no problem."

When I pulled away from him, we looked at each other for a few moments still holding each other. I wasn't sure what was happening between us but…it definitely felt like more than friendship.

"Um…goodnight." I said with a soft smile before turning towards the bedroom door.

He smiled back and whispered, "Goodnight."

As I got myself ready for bed that night all I could think about was how close we became. He went from being that jerk I saw at work every week…to the soft and gentle giant I could learn to get use to. I wondered if everything he taught me would work when I got back. I guess there was only one way to find out…


	15. Back to the Old Life

**Back to the Old Life**

Mark drove me to the airport that following morning. We were pretty much silent most of the way there which sort of made me feel uncomfortable. I had no clue what was on his mind nor did his facial expressions hint at anything. When we parked in front of the airport, he sighed and looked at me with the cutest eyes I had ever seen.

"Well…I guess this is where we say good-bye doll face."

I looked down at my lap and then looked back at my stuff, "Will you at least walk me to the gate?"

He looked at me before smirking, "Ok."

I couldn't help but smile as he got out of his truck and began helping me with my bags. We walked side by side through the airport, every now and then glancing at one another. I really didn't want to leave him honestly. He had made a major impact on my life in the last two weeks and it was going to suck acting like we never even spoke. My heart seemed to crack once we made it to the gate I was going through. I sighed and then looked up into his eyes.

"Well…now I guess this is good-bye." I said.

He nodded slowly, "Yea I guess so doll face…"

"Thanks so much for everything, you taught me a lot." I said.

He chuckled, "I didn't really teach you anything Serena…it was always in you."

I laughed, "Yes but without you…it wouldn't have came out."

"True." He said, "Look you better get going before I change my mind about turning you loose,"

I smiled, "Alright…can I have a hug?"

He nodded, "Of course."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. He smelled so good and felt so wonderful against my body that I didn't really want to let go. Once we did let go, I waved before picking up my bags and walking through the gate. When I looked back, he was standing there still watching me. I smiled and kept walking before hearing his voice, "Hey doll face!"

I turned around and saw him coming towards me. When he stopped, he reached into his side pocket of his jeans and pulled out my cell phone.

"What in the hell?" I asked.

He laughed, "I had to take it so you wouldn't call home. It's been on the entire time but I never once heard it ring unless Ric was calling you."

I narrowed my eyes, "So David never called me in the past two weeks?"

He shook his head and handed me my phone. "Not once…oh yea and I put my number in there just in case you wanted someone to talk to."

"Awe I knew you and I would be friends someday." I said.

He laughed and shook his head, "I'm so going to miss you."

"And I'll miss you."

He hugged me once more and then sent me on my way. I thought about him a lot as I rode the plane home, even dreamed about him when I fell asleep. Boy was I losing it. I had hung out with this man for a small amount of time and yet…no…this couldn't be right…I couldn't have a crush on him just yet…could I?

David, along with Ric welcomed me home with hugs of joy that night I got home. It was sort of an odd feeling but I was ready to see if I had really let go of that scared little girl inside of me. After Ric left that night, I started unpacking my stuff in our room. David came upstairs after locking the doors and windows like he did every night.

"Hey," he said.

I smiled at him, "Hey."

"How was your trip?" he asked as he stood by the dresser I was putting my stuff into.

I sighed, "It was alright I suppose."

He chuckled, "I see Mickie and Kelly got back early…why were you so late?"

I shrugged, "They needed extra photos for the magazine so I stayed for them."

"Oh…well I can't wait to see the magazine…I'm sure it'll be nice."

I stopped putting my things away and looked at him. "What's on your mind David?"

He sighed, "Look…the girls told me that there was no photo shoot and that they tricked you into the trip to give you time away from me."

I rolled my eyes and then continued to put away my stuff. "Yes they did and I apologize for not coming home once I found out."

"Yea you should be sorry…because of your absence I've been losing all of my matches lately and what's worse…I feel like I've lost my grip on you."

I glared at him, "Your grip? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

He chuckled and took a step towards me, "Just what it sounds like Serena…I need to regain my control in the relationship."

"David you don't control me…or this relationship." I snapped.

He blinked at me a few times, "What did you say to me?"

"I said…you…don't…control this relationship or me…" I said as I took a step towards him. "As far as I'm concerned…I run myself and you have no say so in that."

He looked at me as if he was ready to take my head off. When he went to raise his hand to hit me, I grabbed his arm and shoved him to the ground. I then took my foot and pressed it down on his chest, looking at his sudden look of shock.

"W-what in the world has gotten into you?" he said.

I shook my head at him, "Wow…you're pathetic David. I can't believe that all this time the man who has been putting his damn hands on me has been a punk this entire time."

He swallowed hard, looking scared to death. "Serena please-"

"-No David…I'm tired of hearing you talk…it's my turn. If you can't be paitent in this relationship or you're simply dying to be fucked…then leave me because I can do bad all by myself…"

He kept looking at me still stunned by my new attitude.

"Two…if you ever put your hands on me, think about putting your hands on me, or act like you're going to…I'll tell my brother and I'll make sure he buries you 6 feet under…do I make myself clear?"

He gulped and then nodded. "Of course baby, anything you say."

I smirked, "Good."

I backed away from him slowly, letting him get up. For the rest of the night he seemed to avoid me a little that is until I invited him to bed with me. I apologized for being so bitchy earlier but I didn't apologize for what I said to him. I needed him to understand that I wasn't going to take his shit for another minute. Things were pretty good from that point on. He started making me breakfast every morning, calling me pet names like he use to, and we fought less about the sex issue. Soon I felt like I was getting my real man back. For an entire month we spent time trying to rebuild our relationship and it was working out fabulously…although I wished I could thank Mark for all of this.

I never returned to Raw like David wanted me too. Instead I worked on my career as a Playboy model. I ended up having to leave for a week or so to do the real photo shoot with the girls. I guess that two week vacation was exactly what I needed to put things back into perspective for me. If only it would have stayed that way…


	16. The Next task

**The Next Task**

"Beautiful Serena, very gorgeous." Said one of the camera men. I was in the Bahamas doing a photo shoot for next month's Playboy magazine. It had been nearly two months since I came back from being under Taker's wing and life was in full swing for me. I had been in more than three Playboy Magazines and ads, I was doing a few commercials every now and then and David and I seemed so much stronger now in our relationship. He was doing a fabulous job running Monday Night Raw, only he seemed to be having a ton of trouble controlling the Deadman. I figured that would happen since the Undertaker is his own person.

I found myself actually pretty sad that he hadn't returned any of my phone calls or letters. I had tried my best to get in touch with him but…I guess our little friendship wasn't all I thought it was.

"Ok Serena why don't you take fifteen minutes and come back in your red bikini ok?" the camera man said.

I smiled as I put on my robe, "Of course."

Once I tied the straps of my robe together I headed to my private dressing room so I could start getting ready for the next shoot. When I got there I started getting myself all dolled up before my cell phone started ringing. I sighed and put down my lipstick, picking up my phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey doll face." Said Undertaker's voice.

I gasped out of pure excitement, "Oh my goodness! Where have you been Taker?"

He laughed, "I've been busy with work, sorry I haven't called you or wrote you back."

I smiled and took a seat at my mirror, "It's ok. I've been pretty busy myself lately."

"I know you have. Those last few issues of Playboy were…well…they were pretty nice girl." He said as he chuckled.

I blushed, "Oh my goodness…you are too funny." I told him just as my hair dresser came into the room.

"But I'm not playing…you look absolutely stunning in those pictures." He said.

I laughed, "Thanks Taker."

"So how are things with you and the fiancée?" he asked. "I trust you've been putting your foot down."

I sighed, "Yes I have and it's been pretty decent the past two months."

"Well that's good. You know Kevin has been looking for you lately. Why haven't you been on the show?"

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure…I mean like you said, I'd rather be modeling and doing other things than being a diva. Besides I think me seeing David all the time is what added to the tension between us."

"That's possible." He said. "Anyways I just wanted to check on you. I'm glad your doing alright."

I smiled, "And I'm glad you called."

"Of course doll face. After all, the master must still watch over his protégé."

I laughed, "Oh whatever."

He laughed, "Ok well I guess I'll call you again sometime. Don't you be a stranger either."

"I won't Taker."

"Good."

Once I hung up with him I let my hair dresser finish off my hair and then headed to the shoot. It was nice that he called because I ended up wearing a sexy smile during the shoot. My camera man wasn't sure where my sudden burst of excitement came from but he sure loved it.

When the shoot was over I got dressed and headed to my hotel room where I received a call from David.

"Hey muffin," he said when I answered. "How did the shoot go?"

"Pretty good, I think you'll be very impressed with the results." I told him.

He chuckled. "I'm always good when it involves you."

I smiled and then laid down on my bed, "Awe…that's sweet."

"And it's true." He said. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

I shrugged, "Sure what is it?"

"I'm not going to be on Raw for the next three weeks, and I need someone to take over just until I get back."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He sighed, "A conference for the WWE. We are seeking new talent out there and they want me to join them."

"So you want me to take over the show for three weeks?" I asked.

"Yes…please?" he asked.

I wasn't sure what it was about him, but I always found it hard to tell him no. "Of course I will, but don't tell anyone that I'm coming. I want this comeback to be special."

He laughed, "Actually that was the plan all along. I'm sure the entire roster is getting tired of seeing me every week so…I figured they wouldn't mind having you around for a bit."

"That's probably true." I said. "Where is Monday's show?"

"Actually it's in Orlando, Florida so if you want to just head there tomorrow instead of coming all the way home and then going back down there you can."

I nodded, "Alright, sounds good."

"Ok thanks baby." He said.

"Anytime boo." I said.

He sighed, "I so can't wait to make you Mrs. David Flair you know? It's going to be a great day."

I smiled to myself, "Yea I can't wait either."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said. "Well…better get some sleep you're going to have your hands full with these guys and girls on the show."

"I'm sure I will. Is there anything I need to know before I head into that arena?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment, "Well, Mickie is the new woman's champion but I told Stacy she could have a shot at the title on Monday."

I narrowed my eyes, "Stacy? But why?"

"Well she's never had a title shot and I think she would definitely give Mickie a run for her money you know?"

Ok…I had only seen Stacy wrestle once and from what I recall her in ring skills were horrible. I mean how could David just give her a title shot when there were more worthy woman in front of her already?

"Um…ok if you say so." I told him. "Anything else?"

"Yes…The Undertaker seems to think that he deserves a chance to regain his hardcore championship back."

I gasped, "When did he lose it?"

"Two weeks ago against RVD, he and two other guys want a shot at that title at the next pay-per-view…see if you can come up with something they can do to resolve that problem."

"Ok. I guess I can handle all this." I told him.

"That's my girl," he said. "Ok get some rest. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

After hanging up I got in the shower and immediately began to think about what to do on Monday. I knew it was going to be tough work handling all these wrestlers, but I was a strong woman and I knew I could take it. One thing was for sure…I was happy as hell about being able to see Mark again. I just prayed he wasn't too harse on me like he said he would be.


	17. Taking Charge

**Taking Charge**

I arrived in sunny Orlando, Florida that following afternoon. I was all smiles when I saw that David had a limo waiting for me in front of the airport. Just before I went to get in, the door opened and Kevin stepped out of it. He had a cheerful smile on his face upon seeing me.

"Hey there gorgeous," he said as he hugged me. "How are you?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good…I can't believe you guys did that to me by the way."

He scratched his head, "I have no clue what you're talking about…"

"Yea ok."

He laughed and then helped me with my bag. "Sorry Serena, but you know we had to do something. You seemed so down and out and I didn't want you to suffer through that anymore."

I sighed, "Yea I know but next time talk to me about it first. That man scared the living daylights out of me."

"I know, I'm sorry but whatever he did to you helped out." He said before letting me into the limo. "You definitely smile more and David doesn't seem to be as tense as he was before."

I nodded as I got comfortable in my seat. Once Kevin shut the door the limo driver began taking us to the hotel we would be staying at. On our way there we took our time talking and catching up. I also told him about my time with the Undertaker.

"Sounds like he gave you a hard time." Kevin said as he popped open a bottle of champagne.

I smiled, "Sort of…but I did learn a lot from him."

"That's good." He said. "Don't worry we didn't tell David about you going with the Undertaker. He would have tried to hurt you for sure then."

"I don't think so. I've already told him if he hits me again I'll leave him and definitely get Steve to kick his ass."

Kevin started laughing, "Damn no wonder he's been so nice lately. I didn't even think he would let you take over his job for three weeks."

"He must want something…or maybe he's got something on his mind. I'm not really buying this conference thing he's talking about."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

"Since when were conferences three weeks long?" I asked as he handed me a glass of champagne. "I mean sure I know this is a big company but…I really don't think they would have conferences that were this long."

"Well if you felt that way, why didn't you say something to him earlier."

I chuckled before taking a sip of my drink, "I just thought about it."

He shook his head, "You're silly."

I watched as he lifted the bottle to his lips and drank down the rest of the champagne.

"Damn, were you thirsty?" I asked him.

He laughed, "A little. Sorry."

"It's kool."

When we arrived at the hotel, I was greeted by Kelly and Mickie who threw their arms around me. As for Stacy, she just glared at me and then went inside the hotel.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mickie rolled her eyes, "No you didn't…Stacy's just been real bitchy lately since we started the Playboy modeling. I can't believe David actually gave her a title shot against me."

I sighed, "I believe it. He does have a big heart and seems to agree that she deserves the title shot."

"That's weird…" Kelly said. "I thought she hated David."

"yea me too but clearly they're cool now." I said.

Mickie smiled, "Anyways, what are you doing here anyways? I thought you weren't coming back to Raw until next month to show off the new cover."

"That was the plan but I've got something to do for tonight. Don't tell anyone you saw me though because no one on the roster was supposed to know I'm going to be here."

"Ok no problem girl…I love your hair by the way." Kelly said.

I had gotten it colored to dark brown with Carmel highlights highlights through it. I also had a side bang that hung to the right of my face. My hair had a few extensions in it as well, that made it hang just an inch below my shoulders.

"Thanks, I figured since I have a new attitude I might as well change my appearance as well."

"Well you look amazing girl." They said.

We talked all the way up until it was time for us to go to our own rooms. I decided to relax for that day since the show wasn't until the next day. I went out and got myself a real cute lilac dress that was quite short but not enough to show off my butt. It was also strapless so I bought some jewelry to wear and some open-toed heels to wear. I was so ready to make my come back, I just hoped that the rest of the party was ready for me.

**Monday Night Raw**

Excitement grew in my chest as I got myself ready for tonight's show. I straightened my hair and let it hang to the side after getting myself all dressed up. I wasn't sure how David was going to feel about my dress but oh well…I was young and needed to have as much fun as possible before he married me. That wasn't a bad thing was it?

Anyways I left my hotel room once I was sure that the other wrestlers were gone. I hopped into my limo and sat quietly as the driver took me to the arena. It took us nearly ten minutes to get there and Kevin was waiting to sneak me inside.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Of course. I just hope these people don't try to run all over me. I can be a bigger bitch than most people think."

He laughed, "Already cracking that whip I see. Well that's good if you want respect around here."

I nodded and kept following him until we reached David's office…well…my office. Once he let me in he hugged me and wished me good luck before heading to the locker room to join his comrades. I then shut my door and turned on the TV so I could get myself prepared to make my entrance.

The first one out to the ring was Hulk Hogan, who started bitching about how he deserved a shot at the Hardcore title.

"The NOW has been overlooked for far too long, and I want us to have a chance to make a name for ourselves. So David…get your ass out here and give me that match!"

The crowd chanted for David just before The Undertaker's music hit. I smiled to myself as he made his entrance, riding out on his big motorcycle. He looked awfully sexy that night. His skin looked a little more bronze than normal, his hair was still cut short and slicked back with a red bandana tied around his forehead. He also had on his signature sunglasses and black leather vest with his wresting pants. I watched as he got into the ring staring down Hulk with that cold stare. He walked over to the corner of the ring and picked up a microphone, sliding off his sunglasses before speaking.

"You know…I just love how people like you continue to come to my yard and demand title shots…especially when I was the former champion and never had my return match for that title."

The crowd cheered in response to the Undertaker's words. I stood up from my desk and waited for my queue to leave my office.

"Now..if David doesn't come to this ring and give me _my_ return match…there will be hell to pay." The Undertaker said.

Just then, Randy Orton's music hit giving me the queue I was waiting on. I took a deep breath and made my way to the backstage area where I waited on the right moment to appear. I listened as Randy stated his case.

"As far as I'm concerned, I think you both have had your chances to shine…now it's my turn. I am a third generation superstar and I deserve to have a shot a that title as well as the rest of the titles here in the company."

"Is that right?" the Undertaker said. "Well I don't think David will give that title shot to either of you because I'm first in line! Whether you like it or not."

Just as he said that I grabbed a microphone and had the guys hit my music. As soon as it came on everyone stood to their feet and cheered me on. I smiled as a few guys began bowing down to me in the crowd as I walked to the ring. The complete look of shock on the guys faces made me smile even more. I was a little surprised to see Undertaker actually smirking a little bit as I got into the ring. Once the crowd settled, I began to speak.

"Damn, now that's what I call an ovation." I said, working the crowd up into a frenzy again.

"What are you doing out here little girl?" The Undertaker said. "Shouldn't you be with that punk of a fiancée of yours?"

"Excuse me Undertaker…but if I were you I'd watch my mouth if I wanted that title shot."

"What are you talking about?" Hulk said. "I'm the one who deserves that match Serena."

I looked at him. "Listen…my fiancée isn't going to be here for the next three weeks…therefore I'm in charge of the show."

The crowd cheered as the other guys looked at me in shock. "You've got to be kidding me…he left you…_you_in charge of the show?" The Undertaker said.

"Did I stutter?" I asked, glaring at him. "I'm in charge so therefore, I will decide what you three will do in order to get a shot at the title."

"I shouldn't have to do anything Serena…I'm a third generation superstar who needs to break free." Randy said. "So please…" he stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "…let me have that shot."

I blinked a few times before pulling my hand from him, "You know I do agree that you need to break free but I think you'll have to earn your spot like the other two."

The crowd cheered again, "Now…since you three can't make up your mind about who will face RVD at the next pay-per-view…the three of you will be in tonight's main even which will be a triple threat match for the number one contender's spot."

"Are you kidding me! I don't need to be in the ring with these losers!" Hulk yelled as he got In my face. I immediately took my hand and pushed him back in his face.

"Do not get in my face Hulk…as the acting general manager of this show…what I say goes…and if you don't like it…then that's tough."

He glared at me before I continued my announcement. "Now in that match, we will have a special guest referee and that will be none other than RVD!"

As the crowd showed their appreciation for the match I made, I left the ring leaving three very angry men behind me. I waved at everyone once more before heading to my office where I would continue my duties for the night.


	18. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak**

The show went on pretty well that night, especially after Mickie retained her title in a match that lasted three minutes. I had no idea what made Stacy feel like she had a chance against Mickie especially when he skills were poor. In a way I felt bad that Mickie even had to face someone so weak. It was almost a slap in the face.

"David, how could you even allow that match to happen? We all knew Stacy was going to lose." I said when I called him after the show. I was cleaning up my office and getting ready to head out the door.

"She seemed like she really wanted a shot at it so I let her have it." He said.

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh really? And what was in it for you?"

He fell silent for a moment, "I don't know what you mean baby."

"It's simple David…you gave her what she wanted…so what did you get in return?" I asked.

He sighed, "Wow…you don't think I cheated on you with her do you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well you had to get something out of this little deal. I mean come on you even knew she wasn't a great wrestler."

"Yes that's true Serena but like I said…everyone deserves a chance."

"Whatever….look I'm about to head back to my hotel. I'll talk to you when I get home tomorrow."

"Ok." He said.

I didn't even say good-bye to him before hanging up. Gosh that man had a way of making me so mad. Sometimes I wished I had a reason to leave him but at the moment…he's been a great guy.

I sighed to myself as I grabbed my purse and left my office. On my way to the limo I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Serena."

I stopped and turned around only to see The Undertaker making his way towards me. I smiled at him as he got closer and he smirked back.

"Nice job tonight, I see your attitude has improved a whole lot doll face." He said.

I smiled and adjusted my purse on my shoulder, "Thanks Taker."

"Sure." He said. "You're looking real good too. I could definitely get use to seeing you like this."

I giggled, "there you go…"

"I can't help it man…I think I'm in love for once." He said.

I laughed before spotting Kevin coming towards us. "Goodness what am I going to do with you?"

Taker shrugged, "I don't know…but I'll call you later."

I nodded as he walked past me and Kevin approached me. "Hey there,"

"Hey." I said.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

I looked back at Taker who was just leaving the building. "Oh he was just congratulating me on my new attitude and looks."

Kevin shook his head, "Figures…that man better be careful about eyeballing the boss's woman."

I laughed, "That's true."

"Anyways, did you want to go out with all of us tonight? It's been awhile since we all hung out so…"

I narrowed my eyes at him remembering the last time we all hung out. "I won't be kidnapped again will I?"

"Or course not. You're a whole new woman now so nothing can harm you." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the door.

I rolled my eyes and mentally decided that I would go out with them that night. I damn sure missed them a lot now that I was busy modeling half of the time.

So when I got back to my hotel room, I changed into some jeans and a cute light blue top and met them at a club called Karma. We had so much fun dancing and drinking together that I almost lost track of time. Kevin ended up having to walk me to my hotel room and making sure I was safe in bed. Damn I was so drunk…

That following week on Raw I once again showed these men that I wasn't the one to screw around with. When the Undertaker, the number one contender for the Hardcore title, came out to the ring demanding respect from the locker room including myself, I came out there and stood face to face with him.

I had to fight off my smile knowing that we were on camera.

"I'm sorry Undertaker…but I couldn't help but over hear you speaking about respect…" I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I smirked, "From what I can see…you are the most respected man in this arena and in that locker room…How DARE you demand more respect from these people or me for that matter."

He chuckled, "Listen here girlie…I know you have a very feeble mind but….if you don't respect me…then I'll MAKE you respect me!"

I shook my head slowly, "You know what…a few months back, those words would have scared me coming from you. But if you haven't noticed…I've become the baddest bitch you will ever meet…now with that being said if you don't leave this ring Undertaker…you won't be facing RVD at the next pay-per-view."

His face fell very cold at that point and the crowd cheered. He then started laughing and backing up from me.

"Ok doll face…I like your style." He said. "But trust and believe, even after that punk fiancée of yours comes back…I'll be watching you."

I shrugged, not intimidated in the slightest. He stared me down as he left the ring a defeated man. Boy did I piss him off. Oh well. I guess that's what happens when you jack with me. I felt like I had so much power and that no one could steal it from me…that is until after I got home that following morning. I decided to head back early so I could surprise David. When I got to my house, I noticed a little white car parked in front of my house…a car I knew belonged to Stacy.

I rolled my eyes thinking that this bitch was probably begging for another title shot, but why would she be at my house? I got out of my car and gently shut the door before going up to the porch. The door was unlocked, so I quietly opened it and went inside. I didn't hear anything or anyone at first until I climbed the stairs.

I heard what sounded like David moaning in pleasure…and my heart cracked. I kept climbing the steps still listening to his voice.

"Damn girl, you sure know how to suck a dick." He said.

I cringed at hearing that so I walked faster until I reached my bedroom door. Without hesitation I kicked open the door and saw David sitting on our bed with Stacy on her knees giving him head.

I froze at the sight of them and then chuckled, "So…sucking Ric's dick wasn't enough for you was it?"

She looked up at me, "Um…Serena….it's not what you think…"

I put my hand up, shutting her up, "Don't speak…it's clear to me that nothing you say at this point will mean anything so just get out."

"But Serena-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, "Get the hell out of my house you skank!"

She sniffled as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. I then looked at David and shook my head.

"I can't believe you…all this time I was faithful to you and you turned around and cheated on me…"

"Serena baby-"

"-Don't David! I can see now why you've been a little too happy lately….you know what…I need to be alone." I said as I made my way to my closet and started packing some things.

He sighed, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business…just know that I need to be alone for a few days." I said.

"Serena wait a minute, let's talk about this-"

I turned around and slapped him as he grabbed my waist. "Don't touch me! How could you do this to me David! I love you and always have and yet you had that slut in here!"

He sighed, "Serena I'm sorry I let my body do the talking and I know I was wrong…I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "No…you're not sorry…not yet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

I looked down at the ring on my finger, "It means just this…it's OVER!"

His eyes widened as I said that and took off the ring. "We're through!"

I threw the ring at his face and then continued packing my stuff. Once I had everything packed up I rode off down the street in tears, heading for Mickie's house. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to function after this.


	19. Betrayed

**Final Update for the night =) read and review =)**

**Betrayed**

I cried the entire week that I was over Mickie's house. She had invited Kevin and Kelly over to help cheer me up but I was so hurt at the moment that I didn't want to do anything fun. All I wanted to do was tear David's body to shreds. I mean come on Stacy…of all people for her to go after…she goes after my man. Damn I wanted to hit that dumb bitch. I ended up calling Ric and telling him what went down between David and I and he honestly wasn't shocked by David's actions.

"I know you're upset Serena but let's be honest, we both know that he wasn't going to wait very long for you to give in."

I sniffled, "I understand that Ric but that doesn't make it ok for him to cheat on me you know?"

"I know dear, and I'm sorry that he did this to you." He said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Nothing will make me feel any better at this point Ric. I just can't believe he did this to me."

Ric sighed, "Well maybe you should think about it for awhile. Don't completely break it off with him just yet."

"Why not though?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Because he's a mess without you Serena. I mean he actually went to Smackdown on Friday and attacked the Undertaker."

I rolled my eyes, "Well that's what he gets for letting another woman put her mouth on his dick. I can't help he couldn't keep it in his pants." I snapped before hanging up. "And besides…I'm not in control of what he does."

I couldn't believe that Ric was partially siding with David on this matter. I mean did he care for my feelings at all? Obviously not I suppose.

**Monday Night**

"Are you sure you'll be fine tonight Serena?" Mickie asked as I put on my make-up. I didn't want to room alone at the hotel my final week as general manager so she stayed with me.

"I'll be fine. I'll just use my anger to my advantage tonight." I told her before applying my lip gloss. She looked at me with some worry in her eyes.

"Serena…listen…I know you're upset but please don't take that out on all of us tonight. Its your last night as general manager and I don't want it to be a bad night."

I smiled at her through my mirror, "It won't be a bad night for you Mickie…just for those who try to test me tonight."

She smiled, "Oh boy, I can't wait to see this."

She didn't have to wait long either…the minute I got into my office, I was greeted by the big dog himself…The Undertaker.

"Hey there toots…so nice of you to drop in." he said as he pushed himself away from the wall.

I glared at him with dangerous thoughts on my mind. "What do you want?"

He chuckled, "Well…as you know…David Flair attacked me at Smackdown this past Friday."

I nodded, "Yea…and?"

He smirked, "…and…I was wondering if I could take his ass on at WrestleMania."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And what makes you think I'm going to grant that request?"

"That's simple…" he stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand that use to have my engagement ring on it. "…you two had a fight…and I can see that it has affected your mood."

I sighed, "It has…but I'm not going to let that influence my decision."

He chuckled, "Oh come on Serena…I know you want to get him back for what he did to you…just let me have the match and maybe I'll start respecting you more…"

I rolled my eyes and thought about it…"Ok fine. You've got your match…now if you please, I'd like to be alone."

He nodded and then left my office. As soon as the door shut I started laughing for some reason. I was so overwhelmed by the pain I was feeling…that I guess it made me a little crazy. Later on that night I decided to go out with Mickie, Kelly, and the NWO. I was drinking a whole lot, trying to drown out my pain I was feeling. Kevin and Scott kept buying me shots on top of that, and it was starting to piss Mickie off.

"Kevin she's wasted ok! Stop buying her so many drinks." She snapped.

He sighed, "She's good don't worry. Besides I'll take her back if I have to it's no biggie."

She shook her head, "No Kevin…you two are going to make her sick."

Scott sighed, "Look we will bring her back to the hotel Mickie, she needs to unwind."

Mickie rolled her eyes and decided to leave. About an hour later, I felt way too drunk to do anything so I had the guys take Kelly and I to the hotel…only things got a little interesting.

"Guys are you sure you don't need help getting her to the room?" Kelly asked as she held onto Hulk's arm.

"yes we've got her Kelly, you two just go on." Scott said.

They nodded and headed in another direction while Kevin scooped me up into his arms and carried me to what I thought was my bedroom.

When we got to the room, Scott unlocked the door and then Kevin carried me inside.

"Mickie? Mickie where are you?" I asked as Kevin laid me down on the bed. I heard Scott shut the door and lock it before pulling the curtains closed.

"Mickie isn't here Serena." Kevin said as he slid off my shoes.

I tried to look around but I didn't really see much…just Kevin and Scott looking at me with strange lust in their eyes.

"Well where is she?" I asked. "Why am I here? I want to go to my room…"

Kevin laughed, "No…I don't think that's a good idea for you. Besides, don't you want to have some fun with us?"

I looked at them both like they were crazy and then tried to get up, but Kevin pushed me back down.

"Kevin! What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed.

"Look Serena, you've been flirting with us for quite some time…I think it's time you give us what we deserve." Scott said as he unbuckled his pants.

My heart immediately started to beat really fast, not believing what was going on.

"Wait a minute guys…I don't want to do this." I said as I turned over and tried to crawl away but for some reason my body was so weak and disoriented.

They laughed together, "Oh Serena…you know you want this…"

I jumped when I heard some music pop on and then Kevin savagely started pulling at my clothes, tearing them off of me. I started crying and screaming but I knew no one would hear me at this point.

Once he had me completely bare, they handcuffed me to the bed and each of them took turns and relentlessly raped me. Every time I would try to fight back, they would hit me. The very last time, Scott struck me with a glass bottle and knocked me unconscious. I couldn't believe they had just did this to me…especially Kevin…


	20. Steve's Idea

**Steve's Idea**

When I opened my eyes, it was still dark in the room. I looked around for a moment before realizing I was alone. My arms had been un-cuffed but my head was hurting like crazy. I carefully sat up and then searched around for my stuff. My purse was still in the room but my clothes were nowhere to be found. I started crying before sliding out of the bed, only dropping to my knees when pain surged through my body from between my legs. I kept crying as I crawled to my purse and looked for my phone. Luckily it was still in there and working. I opened it and saw that I had over seventy calls over the past five days…most of them were from Mickie and Kelly, along with Mark and Steve.

I sniffled and then called 911 and told them I had been raped and needed help. Within seconds they arrived and took me to the hospital.

"Serena? Your brother is on his way ok?" The doctor said once I was done getting cleaned up and tested.

I nodded and wiped a tear from my face. I just couldn't believe that this happened to me and by two people I thought I could trust. My heart was aching…and my soul felt ripped apart. I felt like I had completely lost control of everything I had control over including my emotions. Oh gosh…how was I going to tell Steve?

"Listen, I know this is a tough time for you, but we need to tell you something." The doctor said.

I looked at him, "What is it?"

He sighed, "When the examiner was looking at your vagina and your uterus, he discovered that and egg had been fertilized."

I gasped, "What! I'm pregnant! Oh God…"

"Wait a second Serena…the egg was fertilized but it didn't implant in your uterus. Your body was too weak to hold onto it so…well you understand."

I sighed but still felt like shit because I had lost my baby. Sure it never got a chance to truly grow…but it was still mine. I turned onto my side and sobbed leaving the doctor unsure of what to do.

"Um…I'm so sorry Serena. At least we were able to extract the semen and identify your attackers…they're being picked up now as we speak."

I smiled a little but that wasn't enough justice for me. These men purposely got me drunk off my ass, they raped me, and then left me in a hotel for five days all by myself with no food or water. I just couldn't believe it…

Steve arrived that following morning just as the sun was rising. I hadn't slept at all since I first got to the hospital so my eyes were swollen and my face was pale.

"Serena?" he said when he first walked into my room.

I looked up at him and then cried as he hugged me.

"It's alright Serena…it's going to be ok." He said. "Those bastards are going to pay for what they did to you I promise."

I sniffled and then pulled away from him. "Steve…I feel so…so…used…."

He sighed and rubbed my shoulder with a look of complete pain in his eyes. "I know Serena, but it wasn't your fault."

"But it was Steve…I was taking so many shots…I should have left with Mickie…."

He shook his head, "Listen to me, this wasn't your fault. Those guys should have known better than to screw with you and now they've got to deal with me."

I sighed, "Yea but I should have been more responsible Steve…I lost a baby because of this shit…"

He looked at me and then ran his hands down over his face. "Damn, look sis, I don't want you to worry about all of that right now ok? You're going to come stay in my private beach house until you can get yourself up and running again ok?"

I sniffled, "Steve you don't have to do that,"

"Yea but I'm going to do it sis. You need to get away from all the bullshit for awhile and my place will help you with that."

I folded my arms and laid back, "I don't know Steve…what if I'm not able to get back to where I was."

"You will honey, I know you will."

"How do you know?"

He smiled, "Because I'm going to help you and so will Mark."

My heart skipped a beat at hearing Mark's name. "What? Mark?"

He nodded, "Yea…he heard about what happened to you and…well he tried to kill those guys."

I smiled slightly, "Mark did that…for me?"

"Hell yea, he spent three days in jail for it too."

"Wow…"

He touched my shoulder again, "Hey…he really seems to care about you. Did something happen between you two that I should know about?"

I sighed, "No. He just helped me through that bad time with David."

He raised his eyebrow, "What bad time?"

I covered my face, completely forgetting that I never told him about what David did to me. "It's nothing Steve…please don't force me to relive another nightmare."

He sighed and then nodded, "Alright, but we will be talking about this at some point alright?"

I nodded as I slowly uncovered my face.

"Look you need to rest ok? I'm going to go tell Mickie to pack your things and have them sent over to the place. Call me if you need anything alright?"

I nodded before he kissed my forehead, "I love you sis,"

"I love you too Steve."

He smiled, "Get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up."

I nodded and then did as he said and got some rest. I had to admit, going to my brother's private beach house was going to be fun I just hoped that I was able to return to my old fun self. So much had happened to me in the past two weeks, so I needed this vacation away from everyone. Sure I was going to miss my girls, but at the moment, I was only a shell of my former self.


	21. Nothing but Laughs

**Nothing But Laughs**

As promised, Steve picked me up from the hospital that following morning. It brought a huge smile to my face when he brought Scottie with him. He ran into my room and threw his arms around me.

"How are you?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Good, daddy said you got hurt."

I sighed, "Yea I did, but you know what, auntie is going to be just fine ok?"

He nodded and then hugged me once more before we headed out to the car. I was silent most of the way to the house, only making nose when I wanted to sing a song.

"I had the place remodeled since the last time you were here by the way. It's a lot bigger now." Steve said as we got closer to the house. I saw the beach in the distance and a beautiful horizon to go along with it. I always loved being at this place…it was very relaxing.

"Ok. As long as I don't get lost in this place." I said.

He laughed, "Don't worry you won't…at least I hope not."

I shook my head as we came up on the place. I instantly recognized Steve's prized truck sitting outside of the house and I kind of got excited.

"Are you leaving me the truck?" I asked.

He smiled, "I knew that would make you smile."

I gasped, "Steve are you serious?"

He nodded and handed me the keys, "It's all yours…and so is the house."

I smiled, "Wow…I can't believe this."

"Well believe it sis…besides I needed to do something special for you. I hate seeing you so down and out…it makes me want to kill those guys."

I sighed, "Thanks so much Steve…really it means a lot."

"No problem sis," he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked as we pulled up to the house.

I sighed, "Yes I'm sure. I don't want to be miserable forever."

He nodded, "ok well I'll be back to check on you in a few days."

"Ok." I said as I looked up at the house. I then hugged him and got out of the truck, ready to relax. I sniffled and walked up to the house, waving back at my brother before going inside. I was completely shocked when I saw the inside of the house. There was plenty of sunlight illuminating the house, adding to the beauty of it. There was a spiral staircase leading the second floor, hardwood floors that were newly polished, soft white furniture in the living room area, a canopy swing in the backyard next to the pool, and palm trees everywhere.

"Oh my goodness this place is so wonderful…" I said to myself.

"I know right?" said a deep southern voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, my eyes locking with The Undertaker's. He smirked at me before approaching me, making me slightly nervous.

"Taker…what are you doing here so early?" I asked him as I raked my hand through my hair.

He shrugged, "Well your brother told me you were going to need some help and I figured I'd be your welcoming committee."

I smiled and looked down at my feet, "That's nice of you…"

He reached out and lifted my head with his fingers. "I'd do anything for a friend…a close one at that."

"You consider me a close friend?" I said.

He chuckled, "Oh come on, I wouldn't have spent three days in jail for you if I didn't."

I laughed a little and then hugged him as tears formed in my eyes. "I'm so glad you're here Taker."

He squeezed me tighter, "Yea, but I'm sorry I wasn't there for you that night…I wanted to tear those bastards limb from limb."

I wasn't sure why but the tone of his voice made me feel so safe and secure. When he pulled away from me, I wiped my eyes and then let out a deep sigh.

"Damn I've been crying so much since all that went down…why must so much happen to me all at once?"

"Because you're truly a strong woman Serena and people see that in you." He said.

I shook my head, "I'm not strong Taker…if I was…my child would have survived."

He looked at me with slight confusion in his eyes, "Your child?"

I fought back tears as I recalled what the doctor told me in the hospital. "Y-yes…one of them got me pregnant but my body was too weak to carry the child…"

"Oh Serena…I'm so sorry." He said.

I shook my head and headed for the steps, "It doesn't matter anymore…I'll always be weak no matter what you teach me."

He just watched as I headed up the steps and found my bedroom. I shut the door and then dropped to my knees in tears in the middle of the floor.

A few hours later, Mark came upstairs to check on me. By then, I had taken a shower, changed into some dark blue cheer shorts and a white beater, and started putting my stuff in the drawers and closet. I didn't want to talk about what had happened to me at all…at least not for awhile. It only made me feel worse about myself.

"Hey doll face." He said when he peeked his head in through my door. "Can I come in?"

I nodded silently as I folded up a shirt and placed it in the drawer. He came into my room and sat down on my bed, watching me quietly for a moment. He then spotted the latest issue of Playboy on top of my suitcase and picked it up.

"Damn…." He said. "You look so damn hot in these pics."

I blushed knowing he was trying to cheer me up. "Thanks Taker."

He nodded and kept looking at the pictures, his expression changing more and more with every page he turned.

"You know, this place sure is nice…maybe we should go out and do something for the night."

I froze for a second remembering how Kevin and Scott had said the same thing. There was no way I was going to fall for the same trick twice.

"No thanks…I think I've had my share of drinking to last a lifetime."

He shook his head, "I never said anything about drinking…I meant eating."

I immediately felt bad and sighed, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Taker."

"It's ok Serena…I know you went through a lot with those guys but I promise you that I will never do anything like that to you." He said. "Raping someone is what cowards do."

I smirked, "Oh yea? And what do champs do?"

He smiled at me, giving me the worst chills. "We wait…."

I smiled and then decided that he had earned a little of my trust. "Ok. Let's go out."

He nodded and then stepped out so I could change my clothes. I decided to wear a pair of ripped jeans and a cute blue and white striped beater. I then straightened my hair and grabbed my purse ready to go hang out with my buddy.

He looked sexy as usual, sporting a yellow button down shirt with his sunglasses hanging from it. He also had on some dark blue jeans and black boots.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him outside. He made me follow him to his motorcycle, which scared the living daylights out of me.

"Um Taker…I don't think I can-"

"Shh, Just get on behind me and hold on tight ok? I won't let you get hurt." He said.

I folded my arms, "Do you at least have an extra helmet?"

He chuckled, "In this state? Not a chance."

I sighed as I watched him climb on the bike and then glanced at me. I finally gave in and slid In behind him. Nervousness set in once I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his muscles rubbing against me.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I swallowed hard, "Just do it."

He laughed before turning on the bike and getting it ready for us to go. After revving the engine a few times, he put his foot on the gas and we were off down the road. I laid my head against his back as I squeezed his waist for dear life. The wind gusted through my hair making this Texas heat…more nice to deal with. I opened my eyes and looked at the passing grasslands, spotting a few deer running around. I giggled at the sight of them, and Mark tensed up.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm fine doll face…just loving the sound of your laughter."

I blushed and laid my head against his back again. I suppose this bike ride wasn't too bad, although I did prefer the truck.

A few moments later, we made it to the downtown area where he took me into a bar and grill place. He told the greeter to seat us away from the bar so I wouldn't get any bad memories. As we were making our way to our private table, a few guys began to eyeball me a little. One of them made the mistake of reaching out to touch me but Mark was on him within a snap, gripping him up by his throat.

"If you try that shit again I'll snap your fucking neck do you hear me boy?" he said.

I smiled at his sudden show of protection as he thrusted the man back down into his seat. He then looked around at all the other guys and pulled me close to him. "Now! If any one of you son of a bitches tries anything that comes to her…you're going to regret it!"

The all looked away as Mark pulled me to the table. I tried hard to fight off my smile but something about him defending me was…really sexy.

Once we were seated, the waiter took our orders for drinks and then left us alone.

"Wow Taker…that was really different to see that anger directed at someone other than me." I told him.

He smiled, "Yea well I had to let those boys know…they can't mess with my doll face."

I giggled, "You're too much."

"But you put up with it." He said.

I laughed, "That's true."

"So how are you feeling anyways? I see that little scratch on your head has some stitches."

I sighed, "I'm good, just need to get back to being me."

He nodded, "I know what you mean…lately I haven't really been myself."

"Really? Why not?" I asked as the waiter returned and gave us our drinks.

"I'll tell you in a second." He said, "Uh give me the mushroom and Swiss burger with a side of fries."

The waiter nodded and then turned his attention to me. "And for you?"

I looked at Mark not sure what I should get. "Um…what do you think would be good? I've never eaten here before."

Mark smirked, "She'll have the Angus Bacon and cheese burger…with a baked potato and butter and sour cream."

I blinked at him, confused about how he knew what my favorite side dish was. "How did you know I liked baked potato?"

He shrugged, "Just a lucky guest…anyways…I haven't been myself because…well you have to promise not to laugh."

I chuckled, "Taker I've been through nothing but traumatic events…I don't think I'll be laughing much."

"Ok…well pinky swear to it."

"What! Taker!" I said as I laughed,

He laughed, "See you're laughing…"

"Just tell me you silly goose."

He sighed and then looked away for a moment, "Alright here it goes…I think I should start dating."

I gasped hearing that news, "What? Really?"

He nodded, "yea…but the thing is, I don't really know if women would find me attractive enough to date."

My mouth fell open hearing this come out of his mouth, "Taker…you've got to be kidding me. You're probably one of the best looking men I've ever seen."

He smirked, "Really?"

I nodded, "No fooling…I've never seen anyone more attractive than you."

"Not even David?" he asked before taking a sip of his beer.

I sighed, "No…not even him."

"Good to know…." He said.

"Are you still going to wrestle him at WrestleMania?" I asked. "You know he's a chicken shit."

He laughed, "Well of course…but I also know that he's not stupid. He'll face me for sure if it means impressing you."

I folded my arms, "He isn't getting me back…I won't allow that."

"Ahhhhh I see you still have a little feistiness in you. Damn that's so sexy."

I blushed and licked my lips, "Taker you really shouldn't flirt with me right now…I mean I am vulnerable."

"I know and trust me…I'm a patient man." He said.

I looked at his lips wanting to kiss him so bad for some reason but I knew that that was just my body talking.

We ended up having such a great time that night just talking and laughing. I once again saw that softer man inside of the hardened shell that is Mark Calaway. Still…I wished he didn't tease me with those emotions of possibly having an interest in me. I mean…how could he after two guys had their way with me. My innocence was stolen from me so…who would want a woman like me?


	22. Nervous Breakdown

**Readers:**I kind of need some ideas on what to do with this story. It's going to be a long one so any ideas and other feedback is welcomed =) Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter =) Read and Review =)

**Nervous Breakdown**

The night of the rape haunted my dreams over those next few weeks. Mark tried his best to visit me as much as he could but whenever he had to be on Raw, I was stuck in the house alone with nothing to do but clean up, watch movies, and…cry.

One day I was going over what happened to me in my head and began to wonder why those guys attacked me. Were they jealous of David? Were they just drunk? I caught sight of my playboy pictures as I was thinking about it…and that's when it hit me. I did this to myself…it was my fault…

I didn't know what came over me at that point, but something in me totally broke down. I went to my room and opened my closet. Carefully I looked through all of my clothes….throwing out all of the ones that I felt would bring attention to me. Once I pulled them out, I went to the kitchen and got a big pair of scissors. I then went back upstairs and began to slice all of my clothes to pieces. I cried my eyes out as I did this, not believing that people were telling me this wasn't my fault when it clearly was.

After I shredded my clothes, I picked up my perfume bottles and began throwing them at every mirror I could find.

"Go away you filthy whore!" I screamed every time I looked at my reflection. "All your good for is screwing everyone! What a slut!"

I then picked up all my magazines and threw them in the fireplace along with some of my clothing. I watched them burn for awhile before heading back upstairs to my room. I threw out all of my make-up, called Playboy and told them I didn't want to model anymore, and hid all of my pictures from when I was growing up to present time. I then pulled out some sweatpants and a hoodie and then went and got in the shower.

"Washing won't help…you're such a hooker…you totally begged to be raped." Said the voice in my head. I cried harder and began to scrub my body harder until it was red.

After that, I put on the hoodie and sweatpants and then put my hair in a bandana. I still felt like a filthy whore though….I balled myself up into the fetal position and just laid in my bed, crying like crazy. I ended up getting up in the middle of the night and taking a few sleeping pills so I could sleep. I also took a small knife and sliced my arm, just below my elbow. The pain felt oddly nice to me…

After cleaning up the mess I went back to my room and went to sleep as the pills began to kick in.

That next day I woke up and made myself some toast. I then went to the living room and watched TV for awhile. Steve ended up coming to visit me later that day. Scottie was in high spirits when he came up to hug me making me smile.

As for Steve, he just looked at me for a moment before greeting me. "Hey sis…how are you?"

I shrugged, "I'm ok I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "You don't look like you're in a good mood."

I sighed, "I'm ok Steve."

He sighed, "Oh…ok then. Hey Scottie?"

"Yes daddy?" Scottie said.

"Do me a favor and go play in the next room. Daddy wants to talk to auntie for a moment."

I rolled my eyes, "Steve I don't want to talk ok! Nothing is wrong!"

"Don't you dare snap at me like that! Have you lost your damn mind?" he asked.

I sighed and then turned to Scottie, "Go play sweetheart."

He nodded and ran off to the living room, leaving Steve and I alone to talk. "I'm sorry Steve…I'm just really fed up with myself right now."

"Why though Serena?" he asked. "I thought this place was helping you."

"It is…but last night I was doing some thinking and…oh nevermind…it's not important."

He sighed, "It obviously is if you're mad at yourself Serena."

I looked away from him, completely upset and not really wanting to discuss this with him. "Listen I don't want to talk about this right now. Just leave me alone."

He shook his head, "I only asked because you don't look like yourself. Normally you're all bubbly and wearing bright colors."

"You see…that's the point right there. That's all men ever see in me. They think I'm so easy to understand but guess what I'm not! This is the real me Steve and if you don't like it…then don't make yourself a part of my life."

He stared at me completely appalled by my words. "Serena where in the hell is this coming from. You're really starting to scare me."

"It's always been here Steve…just waiting to burst forth." I said as I took out some vegetables and cut them up.

"I see…well have you ever considered using this new attitude in the ring?"

I glared at him, "Not really why?"

He shrugged, "I just thought that maybe you should try to become a full time diva…it'll get you out of the house and-"

"-No way Steve. I'm staying right here in the house. I don't want to be under a bunch of stuck up bitches who do nothing but flash their shit at all these men who in turn eat it all up…thanks but no thanks."

He chuckled, "You're seriously going to stay in this house?"

"Damn right I am…if it means holding on to the last little piece of my heart that's left, then I'm going to do it."

"Oh wow, Serena please don't turn into a hermit crab on me. This definitely isn't you."

I slammed my knife down and stared at him, "Steven….this IS me. Stop trying to convince me otherwise because it's not going to work."

"Fine suit yourself." He said. "Well I've got to go. I told Scottie we were going to Chuckie Cheese so…I guess I'll see you later."

I didn't answer him as he turned to leave. Man I was so furious with him. I stopped cooking once he left and went upstairs to my bathroom, where I once again cut my arm. As some blood dripped into the sink, tears fell from my eyes…I was in so much pain and there wasn't anyone who could save me at this point…or so I thought.


	23. Mark's Shocking Secret

**Mark's Shocking Secret**

"Serena? Where are you at doll face?" Mark said as he walked into my house two days later. I was in my living room cutting up pictures of my former self. She didn't exist anymore as far as I was concerned…so there was no need for the pictures.

I saw him come around the corner from the side of my eyes but I didn't look up at him. I just kept cutting away, a little piece of my heart breaking off with every slice. I was still dressed in my usual sweatpants and hoodie, with no make-up on my face or jewelry to make me gleam…that girl was a whore…and now she's buried away. I hadn't eaten in those past few days either so my body looked rather starved with pale skin to go along with it. Boy I was a mess….but at least it kept men from looking in my direction.

"What are you doing Serena?" he asked as he stepped closer. "Are those pictures of you?"

I shook my head, "No…they are pictures of that whore I use to be."

"What? Serena you weren't a whore." He said. "Who in the hell told you that?"

"No one did Mark. I just realized that I was." I said. "And now…everything that made me a whore is gone…my clothes, shoes, make-up….everything."

He just looked at me with a small hint of worry in his eyes. "Serena…I can't believe this."

I sighed slowly getting annoyed. He was totally starting to sound like my brother. "Damn is there no one here that understands how I feel!" I said as I got up to leave the room. "I mean first my brother comes here bitching about how none of this was my fault, then you come here and act like you understand my situation! Well guess what Mark….you don't understand! No one does or ever will!"

"Serena calm down," he said as I pushed passed him. "Where are you going?"

"To hell where I belong!" I said as tears filled my eyes. "Go ahead Mark…say it! I belong in hell!"

He looked at me like he wanted to knock my head off of my shoulders but instead he grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. "Now you bring that shit down right now….I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but I refuse to take shit from you. Do you understand?"

I didn't know what it was but his tone of voice struck some fear right into my heart. I looked into those vicious green eyes and nodded my head. He then realized me, backing away from me slowly.

"Go get some shoes on…I want to take you somewhere." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Like where? Can't go many places looking like this."

He gritted his teeth, "Just shut up and go put on your shoes!"

I sighed and began to climb the steps…only to stop when I felt light headed. "Uh…Mark…"

"What?" He said from the bottom of the steps.

I backed up a few steps and placed my hand on my forehead. The room looked like it was spinning and things were getting sort of dark. It also felt really hot in the room, as if someone had turned on a heater and left it running right on my face, "I don't feel so….so…"

He gasped just as my knees gave out on me and I fell into his arms. "Serena! Oh my God, I knew something was wrong with you…hang in there doll face, I'm taking you to the emergency room."

I fought hard to keep consciousness as he scooped me up and took me to the truck. I felt like I was getting hotter by the second, and soon would burst into flames. He stepped on the gas and floored it all the way to the hospital, making it there just before I passed out.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a little oxygen machine with a tube coming out of my nose. My body still felt warm but not as hot as it was before. It was dark outside the window so I knew I had to of been there a few hours. I took a deep breath and squeezed my hands, only to feel someone's hand in my left hand.

I looked over to the other side and saw Mark sitting next to the bed. He had his head down on the mattress with his face looking in my direction and was snoring quietly. He looked like an angel just sitting there. I couldn't help but smile at him.

I was about to wake him up when I noticed that his cheeks were stained with tears. _"__oh__no__…__did__I__do__something__wrong?__" _

I gently squeezed his hand and his eyes popped open. I smiled at him as he sat up, "Good evening sleepy head."

He chuckled, "Good evening yourself…how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Ok I guess. What happened to me?"

"You blacked out doll face. The doctor says it's because you've been starving yourself…and cutting yourself frequently."

He sounded so hurt as he said that. It was then that I realized how much he truly cared about me. But why though? I was a slut who deserved every ounce of what was happening to me.

"Yes…" I said. "I've been cutting myself…but I deserve it."

He sighed, "No you don't Serena."

"How would you know? You've never been through this shit." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

He looked at me silently for a moment and then sat up in his seat. I watched as he stood up and then lifted his sleeve…showing me scars going up the inside of his arm. "What makes you think I haven't?"

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh my gosh…Mark…you were-"

"-Molested by my gym teacher during my junior high school years…I never told anyone except my mother and you." He said before sitting back down.

I looked at him, completely speechless. "Mark…I had no idea…"

"I know and that's why I'm telling you. I've been through this too Serena, only mine lasted three whole years, and for my entire high school experience…I came home and cried to myself because I was so sure that all of it was my fault. My mother told me it wasn't but I didn't believe her because she had never been molested before or raped.

"But you know what…I met a group of people who helped me through my cause and do you know who those people were?"

I shook my head, "no."

"Vince McMahon, Ric Flair…and your brother." He said.

I smiled, "My brother helped you out? I didn't even know that."

He nodded, "Yes he did. He showed me how to channel all of my emotions into something else and now…I'm a famous wrestler who is more than happy with who he is and what he had to go through to get to that point."

I listened intently, feeling everything that he was saying. I couldn't believe how much the two of us had in common…especially when it came to this.

"Believe me when I tell you…I know how you're feeling and I promise that I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. You didn't deserve any of this Serena."

I started crying listening to him. I felt like such an idiot telling him he didn't know what I was going through when he truly did.

"Mark, I'm scared…I don't want to go through this ever again." I said. "I can't go back to being who I was."

He sighed, "I felt the same way about myself Serena…but I promise you this will get easier for you. You just have to let it all go and the pain will flow out from you."

"Yea but how?" I asked. "I'm not strong like you."

"Oh but you are…otherwise you would have killed yourself by now." He said. "Don't you worry Serena…starting tomorrow, I will show you how to be yourself again. For now…get some rest ok?"

I nodded and then fell fast asleep as the medication kicked in. I still couldn't believe that Mark had gone through something so traumatic like me. Maybe now I would be able to get through all of this.


	24. Lesson 1

**Lesson 1**

Spending time with Mark became an everyday thing once I was out of the hospital. We played board games, watched movies, and sometimes went out on the town. I felt like we were ten times closer since that hospital visit and I planned to keep it that way. He was more than a friend, and definitely more than a brother…

One day, he came to visit and I surprised him by wearing a new outfit I had bought. I was sort of tired of wearing those baggy clothes and I knew Mark was tired of seeing them. I had on a pair of light blue jeans with a long sleeved red t-shirt that wasn't cut too low but good enough to show off a little cleavage. I also changed my hair, I decided to brush it down into a low ponytail that hung over my right shoulder. I didn't wear any make-up since I was still a little nervous about coming back out of my shell, but Mark always loved my face without the make-up.

When the door bell rang, I ran to it quickly and opened it up to Mark's smiling face. He had just gotten back from a tour with the WWE and I hadn't seen him in two weeks.

"Hey Mark," I said.

He looked at me, starting from my feet and working his way up to my face. "Well hello there Serena. I love the outfit."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled and stepped into my house. I hugged him before closing my door. "How was your trip?"

He shrugged, "It was alright…I missed you a lot though."

I smiled as I walked toward the kitchen, "Awe, well I apologize."

"It's cool doll face. I know you don't really want to come back to the WWE." He said.

I smiled, "Actually….I've been doing some thinking…if I asked you to train me would you?"

He smirked, "You would actually let me do that?"

I nodded, "Yea. I mean honestly I trust you a whole lot more than my brother so….will you?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I don't know doll face, are you sure?"

I glared at him, "Mark, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you."

"True…well if this is what you want then yes…I'll train you."

I smiled, "Thanks Taker,"

"Anytime sweetie….oh yea I've been meaning to ask you…who told you what my name was?" he asked. "I damn sure don't remember telling you my name so…who told you."

I chuckled so not about to rat out Mickie, "No one did…I figured it out on my own."

"Really?" he asked.

"come on Mark, you know the internet doesn't exactly hide all of your secrets." I said.

He laughed, "You got me there…but it's cool that you know my name. I like the way it sounds coming out of your mouth."

I giggled, "Alright then."

"So when do you want to start this training?" he asked.

"As soon as possible…I think I do want to go back." I said.

He nodded, "That would be nice. I need my little buddy to talk to sometimes."

I looked at him as I took out a few things to cook. "Wait…you mean you want people to know we're friends now?"

"Sure why not? I was actually going to ask you to participate in this little surprise I had planned." He said. "You see, Stacy is the new woman's champion now."

"WHAT! Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Yea but she only got the win because Mickie was blind folded."

I rolled my eyes, "Wonderful."

"That's not all…it's _how_she got the match that pissed me off." He said. "David had her kick me in the head during my match with him and he got the victory."

I gasped, "That son of a bitch…I can't believe he's still the same way even after I left him."

"Oh I believe it, but you know what, he messed up a very special thing you two had. Now you can move onto something better." He said.

I agreed with a smile, inwardly thinking about the possibility of being with him. "Anyways, where do I come in on this?"

"It's simple…I call David out to the ring and ask him for a rematch in hell in a cell. When his little meal ticket steps in to say something, I'll tell her I've got someone to handle her ass…"

I smirked at that idea, "Sounds like a plan to me…I've been wanting to get my hands on that little bitch for the longest time."

He smiled, "Well in a few weeks or so you can."

I looked at him, "Weeks? You think I can be ready that fast?"

He chuckled and then pointed to his forehead where I had hit him with that latter before, "Any woman who can do that to me…already has wrestling in her DNA. I know you can be ready in a few weeks."

I smiled at the thought of pinning Stacy for her title. Man that would be the greatest payback of them all. Beat the bitch down and then take her title…

"We can start tonight couldn't we?" I asked.

"Sure, do you have something you can wear?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Not really, just my sweatpants."

He laughed, "You can wear those but I promise you that you'll be wanting to wear shorts."

I laughed, "I can already tell with that look in your eye."

He glared at me before finally putting down his bag. "Ok, first lesson of training…be quick."

I shook my head and turned to face the stove, "What in the world do you mean by that?"

I didn't hear a word before feeling him smack my ass and running, "Tag you're it!"

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I dropped my mixing spoon and started chasing him through the house. "Come here you jerk!"

He laughed as he ran through the living room and then up the stairs. I stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at him. "I'm not even dressed for this Mark!"

"Ah, and sometimes you won't be if an enemy attacks you out of nowhere in the arena. Just remember, be quick and always alert."

I nodded and then head smiled at him, "Whatever you just wanted to touch my ass."

He shrugged, "And I did too…anyways…when you finally get me back, we'll move onto the next lesson."

I shook my head and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. I spent the entire time looking over my shoulder for him but he never once attacked me. Damn he wasn't playing fair this time…but I knew that I would come out on top like I did last time.


	25. More Training

**More Training**

"You'll have to run a little faster than that Serena. Otherwise you'll never catch me!" Mark yelled as he ran across the beach from me. It was day three of my training and I still hadn't caught him. I didn't know how he expected me to catch him anyways. It was blazing hot outside and I wasn't much of a runner. On top of that, I was wearing sweatpants that I had cut off at the ankles, a white t-shirt and some tennis shoes. My hair was up in a messy bun but was damp from all the sweating.

"Mark…can't we take a break?" I told him as I slowed down into a jog.

He stopped running and looked back at me, flashing that irresistible grin he always wore. He so wasn't playing fair wearing some black basketball shorts with a white beater. He had sunglasses on his face as usual and a black bandana tied around his head. The sun only teased my senses more as it shined on him. I tried really hard not to let it all get to me…but…well…you know.

"You want a break already?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "I hope you won't be asking your opponent that question in the ring."

I sighed as I finally caught up with him. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees so I could catch my breath. "I'm so out of shape."

"Oh don't worry, you'll be in good shape once I'm finished with you." He told me as he took a step towards me.

I looked up at him with a smile, "Can you be finished with me for today? We've been at this for hours now and my thighs are killing me."

He laughed, "Did you stretch like I told you to this morning?"

I glanced in another direction, "Of course I did…a little…"

He shook his head, "Come on, let's go back to the house."

I nodded and then followed him to the house. When we were close enough to the back door, I decided to take a chance to get him back for my misery. I walked a little faster and then smacked his butt before taking off into the house.

"Oh you little bitch…wait until I catch you!" he said as he started chasing me.

I giggled and looked back at him, "Always be aware of your enemies…they can attack at any time."

"Good girl…now you better take your own advice and be aware of your new enemy…" he said as he ran towards me. I stuck out my tongue and darted for the living room. I was about to head for the steps, when my legs decided to give out on me. I fell to the ground in the living room still giggling when he came in.

He shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at me. "You are so going to pay for that."

I sighed and rolled onto my back, "Oh yea?"

"Yes…no one smacks my ass and gets away with it." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you're all talk."

He raised an eyebrow at me and then got down on his knees next to me. "I'm going to let that one slide little girl."

I laughed as he reached up on the couch and grabbed a pillow. "Here lay your head on this."

I nodded and put the pillow under my head, "What are you doing?" I asked, becoming somewhat alarmed when he started to reach for my leg.

"I'm going to help you stretch. You're hamstrings need it." He said as he reached down and gently lifted my leg to his shoulder. I fought off my smile as my mind forced me to think some rather naughty thoughts about him but this whole scene was really hot to me.

"Let me know when it hurts," he said as he slowly began to press my leg back towards my head. His eyes locked with mine for a few moments before I giggled and looked away. He chuckled and shook his head, still slowly pushing my leg back. I was surprised at how far my leg went before it actually started hurting.

"So are you excited about making a return?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea, it's been awhile since I seen my friends and I think I'm ready to prove that I'm more than just a pretty face."

He chuckled, "You're telling me…I can already see that you're more than that."

I smirked, "Well thanks."

"No problem," he said. "You know your brother is really proud to hear that you're doing this."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded and then gently put my leg down before moving to the other one, "Yea, he thinks this will be good for you."

I sighed thinking about the last time I spoke to Steve. Man was I bitchy…"I need to call him. I was so horrible to him last time I talked to him."

He sighed and then put my leg down, "Yes he told me about that. He's not mad at you though."

"He isn't?"

"Nope, he just wants you to be happy Serena. That's what we all want for you." He said.

I sighed and sat up, "Yea but you know something Mark…every time I feel like I'm getting close to being truly happy, something happens to ruin it. Why do you think that is?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure but I do know how you feel."

"Really?" I asked as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Oh hell yea, when I started dating this girl named Michelle back in college, I thought I we were the happiest couple in the world…"

"What happened?" I asked.

He sighed, "I went to see her at her dorm because she told me she'd been sick for a week…and I walked in on her and some other dude screwing around."

I gasped, "Oh my goodness Mark…I'm so sorry."

"It's cool, she just made me realize that I deserved better you know? Someone that loves me for me."

I nodded thinking about my experience with David. Though he did cheat on me…I did still feel like I cared about him. "I wish I knew what that felt like…" I told him as a tear fell from my eye.

He glanced at me, "It's alright Serena. I'm sure one day we'll both find someone that truly loves us."

I smirked to myself, wanting to tell him how I could see myself with him but something told me that now wasn't the right time.

"What's on your mind?" he asked out of the blue.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled, "Well you always look off to the side when something is on your mind…so what is it?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much,"

"Oh no you don't, I know there is something there." He said. "Remember you don't have to hide anything from me. We're besties."

I giggled knowing he was right but there was no way I was going to tell him what I was thinking. I didn't want to run this man out of my life due to my silly thoughts so, I chose to keep them to myself.

"I was just thinking about how you've been there for me so much in the past few months and yet I was so scared of you before."

He smiled, "What can I say…I didn't exactly treat you like the princess that you are when we first met."

I laughed, "That's true, but I'm glad we met anyways."

"Good, I'm glad too."

After talking for a few more hours, he decided to get up and cook some dinner. I had gotten in the shower to help relax my sore muscles and to get rid of all the sweat on me. As I was washing I couldn't help but wonder if Mark even had deep feelings for me like I did for him. I mean yes, he was flirty but…did he like me on the level that I liked him? I really wasn't sure, but I knew I would get my answer eventually.


	26. The Blonde Bitch

**The blonde Bitch**

The week before my debut Mark decided to start training me in his private gym. I was really nervous because he seemed to be in a more serious mood this time around. As soon as we got into that place, he had me drop me bag, take off my jacket, and start warming up.

"Let's see those crunches right now, let's go." He said.

I didn't hesitate at all, I got down on my back bent my knees, put my hands behind my head and started my crunches.

"Oh you better do better than that missy. Don't you want to be the next woman's champion?" he asked as he walked around me in a big circle.

"Yes," I told him.

"That's what I like to hear. Now let's get those pushups going." He said as he got down across from me and did the pushups with me.

I had only did twenty before stopping to rest.

"Why are you stopping doll face?" he said.

I sighed and looked at him, "That's obvious…I'm tired."

"Tired already huh? Well now I want you to start from the top and don't stop again until I tell you to stop." He said.

As mad as that made me, I knew he was being tough on me for a reason and I didn't want to let him down. I ended up doing nearly 40 pushups until he told me to stop.

"Alright go get some water from the refrigerator and come back so we can work on your in ring skills."

I nodded and headed to the refrigerator for some water. After getting some, I took off my sweatpants and my t-shirt, leaving just some pink shorts and my white beater. He smirked at my slight transformation and then helped me into the ring.

"Alright, first I want you to run the ropes. Can you do that?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Ok, let's do it." He said as he stood next to me. "Ready…go!"

Together we ran back and forth between the ropes. I wasn't able to keep up with him at first but eventually I picked up the pace.

"Very nice doll face…now let me see what your brother has taught you before."

I smiled, "How did you know my brother trained me before?"

"Hello? There is no way in hell that you lived with that man and he didn't teach you a few things." He said as he grabbed some pads and clapped them together in his hands. "Show me those punches."

I nodded and started throwing my punches.

"Keep those eyes on me,' he said as I threw the punches. "Come on you can do better than that."

I shook my head, "No I can't…"

"Yes you can! Just think about all the hell you've been through Serena…think about how I helped you the first time and then those assholes tore you apart."

I did as he said and began thinking about all the things I'd been through…the cheating, the rape…

I restarted the punches throwing them with lightening speed. I kept that thought in my mind during that entire week of training with him. Soon I was pretty much unstoppable and very ready to get in that ring.

"You did a great job Serena. Do you think you're ready for this?" Mark asked me when we were on our way to the airport the day before the debut.

I smiled as I looked at the sky that was slowly turning orange. "Even if I wasn't ready…there's no turning back now." I said.

He nodded, "Good to hear you say that. I'm real proud of you. I hope you know that."

I looked at him, "Yeah I know. I'm happy you took the time out to train me. I really appreaciate it."

"Well you know, I'll do anything for my best friend." He said. "Besides, you deserve to get some revenge for what David and Stacy did to you."

"What about Kevin and Scott?" I asked. "Shouldn't I be paying them back for what they did to me too?"

He squeezed the steering wheel of his truck and looked over at me, "I want those guys for myself actually. I have no respect for men who try to show dominance through that type of activity…I'm really pissed about what they did to you."

I smiled inwardly, "It's nice to know you really care Mark."

He smiled, "Well someone has to care for you outside of your family…I hope you care for me too."

"Of course I do." I said. "Although people in the company think you're a pig headed, arrogant jerk…I can put up with you."

He shook his head, "Man what am I going to do with you?"

I giggled and started staring out of the window again. I wanted to tell him so bad about how I was really feeling but somehow I felt like he wouldn't feel the same way. For one, he kept referring to me only as his best friend, nothing more…second…things came more into perspective for me when we made it to the airport.

When we were having our bags checked, a blonde haired woman who was slightly taller than me approached Mark out of nowhere.

"Mm, mm, mm, still sexy as always I see." She said.

We both turned around and saw her standing there. Mark, who thought it was a fan at first, smiled at her and then gave her a hug. "Hey there you. How have you been?"

She laughed, "Oh pretty good, just on my way to Sacramento for Raw."

"Raw? Are you on the show or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually Triple H's new lawyer." She said before her eyes met mine. "Oh…is this your new girlfriend?"

Mark chuckled, "No she's my best friend actually. Serena this is Michelle," he told me.

I smiled, "Oh hello, it's nice to meet you."

She shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you too…you know Mark I don't know why I thought she was your girlfriend anyways. You're so into blondes…"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Oh is he now?"

He scratched his head, "Yea….a lot has changed since I dated you Michelle."

She shrugged, "True…anyways after the show tomorrow why don't you come out for a drink with me so we can catch up?"

"Um sure," he said as he looked back at me. "…As long as my bestie here can come. She's debuting as a new diva tomorrow and she might want to celebrate."

Michelle narrowed her eyes slightly and gave me a fake ass smile. Oh my how I wanted to wipe that grin off of her face.

"…I guess so. Anyways I'll see you later Mark." She said as she walked past us

I couldn't help but stare at her as she headed for the plane.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea…I just didn't expect her to be so pretty."

He chuckled, "Well remember…that pretty girl broke my heart."

"True…and I'm sorry she did. You totally didn't deserve that."

He sighed, "I know doll face…but it's cool. I'm not with her and I'm so not planning on getting back with her."

"You better not." I said with a smirk.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Or what?"

I glared at him, "Otherwise, I'll grill your ass…"

I winked at him before grabbing my bag and heading through the gate. He bit his bottom lip and then grabbed his bag before following me. Michelle was definitely going to be a pain in my ass…I could already see it.


	27. Michelle's Attitude

**Michelle's Attitude**

The plane ride was pretty silent between Mark and I, only because he spent most of his time talking to the blonde….I simply pulled out a magazine and read it for awhile before falling asleep. Man I was so irritated once the plane finally landed. I felt like Mark completely forgot I was sitting next to him the entire way there.

To make matters worse, the broad had enough nerve to ride with us to the hotel and she wouldn't shut up.

"Oh my goodness I so missed you after college, you have no idea how miserable it was when you left." She told him as she checked her face in the mirror.

He chuckled, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad…you're alive after all."

"True but I felt like I didn't get a chance to apologize to you…I felt really bad about it you know." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her comment and crossed my legs.

"Um excuse me Serena, did you have something to say?" she asked.

I looked at her as if I had no idea what she was talking about. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh I was just asking if you had a problem or something….you seem rather annoyed." She said.

Mark sighed, "Michelle please don't start."

"Shh Shh shh," she told him as she placed her finger on his lips. "I'm not starting anything, I'm merely having girl talk….."

He rolled his eyes and whispered, "Oh shit."

"Now what's your problem?" she asked me again.

I smiled, "There's no problem at all Michelle. I just found it really funny that you think that an apology will make up for breaking his heart."

Mark smirked a little and then cleared his throat, "Calm down doll face."

"Shut up Mark!" Michelle yelled, "Goodness can't you see we're talking?"

He glared at her, "Wow you need to chill out with that shit. You know I don't deal with funky ass attitudes like that."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Yea I know but if that's the case tell your little _friend_over there to keep her comments to herself along with her facial expressions."

"Bitch, tell me yourself, I'm right here." I snapped.

Mark pushed me back into my seat with one arm, "Calm down Serena."

"No Mark let her go…and I'll show her what a real ass whooping feels like." She said.

I went to lunge at her but Mark was way too strong. "Come on doll face, chill out!"

"Me? Why don't you tell her to chill out?" I said. "She's the one starting shit!"

"Yea and you aren't making it better, so sit down and chill." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then told the limo driver to pull over.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed and grabbed my bag before getting out of the limo. I then told the driver to go ahead and leave.

"I'll find another way there." I said.

"Are you sure ma'am?" he asked.

Just before I could answer, Mark rolled down his window, "no she's not sure. Come back in here Serena."

I folded my arms, "I'm sorry, but I refuse to ride in that limo with her."

"Good! I don't want you in here anyway!" Michelle yelled.

"Bitch I wasn't talking to you!" I screamed.

Mark sighed, "Serena please get back in here. You're being childish."

I chuckled and pulled out my cell phone, "I'm being childish huh? Well you won't be saying that when you need someone to talk to or need some support from a woman that actually cares about you."

He blinked at me several times, "Serena get in this limo."

"NO! Just go I'll be there later!" I yelled just before Steve answered his cell phone for me.

Mark sighed and told the limo driver to keep moving. It was then that I realized that he couldn't have cared about me at all…I mean he actually left me standing there without making sure I had a way to the hotel. Men these days…when will they learn?

I had Steve pick me up from a downtown gas station that wasn't far from the hotel. He didn't speak to me at first but it didn't really bother me all that much. I was so angry with Mark at the moment that I just wanted to stay quiet.

"You ok?" he finally asked.

I nodded, "Yes I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I don't know Serena, maybe because you had me pick you up in a random spot…what if someone spotted you?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry Steve it won't happen again…"

He nodded his head and then decided to change the subject. "So…are you ready for tonight?"

I smirked, "Yep…I so can't wait to see the look on David and Stacy's face when I make my appearance."

He chuckled, "I'm glad that excites you…it's been awhile since I saw you smile."

I smiled at him. "Mark helped out a lot with that. Thanks so much for suggesting him to stay with me…though he's being a total jerk to me at the moment."

He shook his head, "How so?"

"Well…his ex is back and he basically started treating me like chopped liver when we were on the plane. Then the bitch gets smart with me and he sides with her…HER! The one who broke his damn heart!"

He chuckled, "It sounds like someone's jealous."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not jealous….I just…I don't know."

"You like Mark don't you?" he said.

I fell quiet for a few seconds and he laughed.

"I knew it…I freaking knew it. You like Mark!"

I sighed always hating when Steve teased me about guys. "Shut up Steve."

He laughed, "There's nothing wrong with it sis. I think Mark's a great man."

I smiled, "Really you do?"

He nodded, "Sure, I mean the man went to jail for you so I wouldn't have to."

I giggled, "True…but when he saw her…he looked almost as if he missed her Steve. I don't know I think she might ruin things for me."

"Not unless you told Mark how you feel…" he said.

I looked out the window and twisted a few strands of hair in my fingers. "About that…"

He sighed, "Oh Serena…you didn't tell him?"

"Well no…I didn't want to take a chance of getting rejected…I mean he seems like he cherishes our friendship." I told him.

He shook his head, "You women…I tell ya. You think we men are mind readers but truth is we can't always tell how you feel."

"oh please that's the same with you men. Sometimes I think Mark likes me on a more deeper level but other times…I think he just sees me as a friend."

"Serena just tell him how you feel next time you talk to him. Trust me he won't be talking to Michelle on a deeper level anytime soon."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

He glared at me, "Just trust me."

Somehow I knew that Steve was being very honest with me, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to help me. But something in my mind kept telling me that Mark was definitely considering talking to that tramp again. I mean she had an advantage over me already….she was drop dead gorgeous and had blonde hair. On top of that, she had already been with Mark once and by the looks of it, she could take him back at anytime. I sighed to myself as these thoughts ran threw my head. There was no way Mark would ever fall for a plain Jane like myself, so I guess I should stop while I'm ahead….


	28. Mixed Feelings

**Mixed Feelings**

I didn't see Mark until it was time for us to go to the arena for the show. I felt really bad about how I acted towards him so I went to my dressing room and started getting ready for the show. I was just planning on leaving so I could go talk to him when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Mark." He said.

I was very excited to see that he came to my room to talk to me, little did I know…it wouldn't be a friendly conversation.

I opened my door with a smirk on my face but it was soon lost when I realized he didn't look happy.

"Yes?" I asked.

He sighed, "Can I come in?"

I stepped out of the way and let him in feeling real awkward about his presence. Normally I was very happy to see him but his entire attitude made me feel otherwise.

I shut the door hesitantly and waited for him to say something. He walked to the middle of my room and then turned and looked at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

He sighed, "No…I'm pissed at you."

"Why? For reacting the way you would have if Michelle was David?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Serena listen…I know Michelle broke my heart back in college but that doesn't mean I can't be her friend."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes but you implied it in the limo." He said.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Whatever Mark. She started with me so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh actually you started it Serena."

"How! All I was doing was sitting there!"

He sighed, "Yes, sitting there and rolling your damn eyes like your rolling them now!"

"What did you expect me to do Mark? The bitch blatantly acted like what happened between you two was something minor!"

He shook his head, "Why do you even care so much Serena? It's not like you're my girlfriend or something."

My chest hurt when he said that but I knew it was true. I sighed, "That's true…but I do care for you because you're my best friend. I'm just worried about you that's all."

He sighed, "Yea…well if you care that much…keep your comments to yourself."

"In other words be a fake friend and not tell you how I feel." I snapped.

He chuckled, "If that's the case you would be doing that now."

"What are you talking about Mark?"

He chook his head, "Forget it. Just keep your comments to yourself or we can't be friends."

"Are you serious?" I asked feeling like he had just hit me with a car.

"Don't I look serious?"

I sighed and fought back tears, "You know what…after our segment tonight…lose my number."

"What?"

"You heard me Mark. Clearly you can't tell the difference between a true friend and one that just kisses your ass. I refuse to be the one that kisses your ass so…lose my number after tonight."

He blinked several times before sighing and leaving my room. I was so hurt by his words that I didn't even want to do the segment that night but I did anyway.

Stacy made her way to the ring with David latched at her side. The crowd was booing them so loud that I sort of felt bad. She grabbed the mic and started speaking, irritating me to no end.

"You know what ladies and gentlemen…I've just about beaten every female in that locker room. There is no woman back there that compares to me. Right David?"

David smiled and nodded his head, "That's very true."

"Now…I'm out here to issue and open challenge…for my title. If there is someone back there who thinks they have a shot at beating me….then please step up."

I waited as Undertaker's music started and he rode past me on his motorcycle. He looked at me for a moment before riding out on his bike. I had to admit he was really sexy riding on that motorcycle. I remembered riding on it with him and holding onto his rock hard body. Damn what was I thinking telling him to lose my number? I really liked this guy and I couldn't let some slut come in and take him from me.

Once he got in the ring, Stacy backed away hiding behind David.

"What do you want Deadman?" David asked. "She asked for a female competitor not you!"

Mark smirked and snatched the mic from David. He then waited for the crowd to settle before speaking. "I know she wants a competitor…and I just so happen to be training someone who you both might be very familiar with."

David laughed, "And who might that be?"

"Well…she was someone very close to you both. Someone who definitely deserves to get revenge for what you two did to her."

Mark looked into the camera and I almost felt like he was looking at me. "She's someone that I've come to adore…the first true friend I've had in a long time."

I smiled at hearing that come out of his mouth. He was so cute when he was like that…

"So who is it?" Stacy asked. "I'm dying to know who you think can take this title from me."

Mark glanced at her and then smiled, "She's your worst nightmare…a blast from the past…"

As soon as Mark pointed to the top of the ramp, my music started sending the crowd into an uproar. Stacy's eyes widened as I appeared on stage ready to go. David too looked surprised to see me, jumping out of the ring and backing up to the commentators table. Mark smiled and sat on the middle rope so I could get into the ring easier. I smiled at him and got into the ring to face Stacy. She looked absolutely scared to see me which helped build my courage a little. Mark slipped out of the ring as a referee got in and started the match.

"Wait Serena…maybe we can talk about this…we were friends remember?"

I chuckled, "Sorry Stacy…but true friends don't fuck each other's men…"

She narrowed her eyes and then slapped me in the face only making me mad. I then started laughing before kicking her square in the head as hard as I could. I then got down and pinned her, winning the match quickly and becoming the new woman's champion.

I started crying as the ref handed me the title and Lillian announced me as the new champion. The crowd clapped for me as I stood on the top rope and held up the title. I then locked eyes with Mark who simply clapped and nodded his head in appreciation. I smiled at him and then blew him a kiss.

He looked slightly shocked by it but he smiled nonetheless before getting on his bike and riding out of the arena. I ended up following him out, and headed back to my dressing room. I felt so good about my victory and I was sure that nothing could hurt ruin it for me at that point. However, when I got back into my dressing room I was slightly pissed when I saw Michelle waiting on me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "oh trust me sweetie, I won't be here long…I just came to deliver a message from Mark."

I folded my arms feeling a little pissed that he would send this broad to tell me something. Then again…this really didn't seem like his forte.

"Ok…what is it?" I asked.

She smirked and walked up to me slowly, "He wanted me to tell you that it doesn't bother him that you aren't friends anymore…because he has me back in his life."

"What? Mark didn't say that." I said.

"Oh he did sweetie. You see, Mark and I had a relationship so strong that he could never truly stay mad at me. In fact, he and I are going out tonight and I promise you that he'll never think about you again after tonight."

I bit my bottom lip and fought off tears. "Oh…ok well…that's fine…I guess I'll just be moving on from here on out."

"Good idea…" she said before trying to step past me.

I stepped in front of her and stared her down, "Hold on Michelle…before you walk out of here, I just want to say one thing….if you so anything to break his heart…" I ran my finger down the side of her face, "…I'll break your face…do we have an understanding?"

She giggled, "Of course…but don't worry I'm sure I'll handle him just fine since you didn't have enough balls to tell him how you really felt."

I glared at her as she left my dressing room. My heart, which was once so happy from the victory, was now in shambles. I had won the woman's championship…but I had lost my best friend.


	29. Reconnecting

**Reconnecting**

I thought I could deal with Mark not speaking to me…but after one whole week of not hearing his voice…I was sure I was going to break. He wasn't on the show that following week and I felt like it was my fault. How could I be so stupid to end our friendship all over some girl….damn.

After my match on Raw I went to my dressing room and cried for a little while. I missed Mark so much already and it hurt to know he was out of my life.

"Don't worry girl, I'm sure Mark will talk to you again." Mickie said when we were on our way to the airport that next morning. "Besides, didn't you hear him in the ring last week? He adores you girl."

I sighed, "Yea but he still left Mickie. If he truly adored me he wouldn't have left me."

She sighed, "I understand sweetheart, but remember, you asked him to leave. If he really cared he would do what you wanted him to."

I sighed and nodded my head knowing she was right, but I missed him even more as those thoughts passed over my head.

Those next two weeks I spent most of my time rebuilding myself both physically and mentally. I had cut and re-colored my hair dark brown with thin blonde highlights throughout it, bought myself some more clothes, mostly ripped jeans with cute belts and revealing tops, and kept up with my training. One day during my training session, I actually started thinking about Mark and how well he use to train me. It brought me to tears but I kept the training up. Oh how I longed to be at his side again…but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

One month after we stopped talking, I went to the pay-per-view Over the Edge, hoping to maybe get a glimpse of him somehow. When I walked past Vince's office, I heard that Mark was drafted to Smackdown. It sort of broke my heart but at the same time…I knew it would help me move on. On my way to my dressing room I spotted Hulk Hogan who no longer had anything to do with the NWO. He smiled at me before stopping me in the hall.

"Hey you, how have you been?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I've been ok I suppose."

"That's good…I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for what Scott and Kevin did to you. That wasn't right at all." He said.

I smiled, "it's ok Hulk. I know you didn't have anything to do with it."

He nodded, "Ok. Well I also wanted to tell you that Vince McMahon re-signed them to Raw."

My eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Don't worry though, I've got your back on this." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Hulk. I really appreciate it." I told him.

"No problem sweetie…now you better get going. The show should be starting soon."

I nodded and headed off to the woman's locker room. I didn't spot Kevin or Scott on my way there which was a great thing.

"Hey girl, are you ready to defend that title tonight?" Kelly asked me.

I nodded my head as I pulled the strings tight on my top so my breasts were held in place. "I'm actually really excited about defending it against Mickie. She's a great competitor."

Kelly nodded and then sighed, "I've been meaning to ask you something Serena."

"What's up?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well…if you had the chance…would you return to Playboy and model?"

I thought about it for a moment not too certain if I could answer that question. "I'm not sure why?"

"Well…I was asked to see if you would return and do a shoot for them for summer. They really enjoyed your looks and to be honest…I think you'd be perfect for it."

I sighed and started lacing up my boots. "I'm not sure Kelly. I mean Playboy was fun while it lasted…but look where it led me."

She shook her head, "No Serena. Modeling isn't what got you raped…those vicious men got you raped. You didn't do anything to deserve it."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Kelly…maybe I'll think about it."

"Ok great, because I sort of need a replacement."

I looked at her slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

She sat down next to me and then placed her hand on her belly. "I'm going to be a mom."

I gasped and then hugged her, "Oh my gosh girl! When did you find out?"

"Just last week…and you'll never believe who the father is."

I thought about it for a moment, "I don't know who?"

"That Randy Orton guy…" she said.

My mouth fell open, "Oh my goodness! I didn't even know you two were talking."

"That's because you were being trained by Mark, who has been on quite a mean streak lately." She said as she shook her head.

"He has?"

"Yep. Just last week he came to the ring on Smackdown and attacked Jeff Hardy. It was pretty brutal."

I shook my head, "Wow…I hope Jeff's ok."

"Me too…anyways let me get out of your way so you can prepare for your match." She said. "Good luck tonight."

I nodded and walked her to the door before grabbing my title and heading down to the gym to warm up a little. It was oddly quiet down there which was how I liked it. I turned on the TV so I could keep track of the show while I worked out. While I was throwing a few punches at the punching bag, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I stopped and looked over my shoulder and saw Mark leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. He looked so sexy in his short sleeved black t-shirt that was opened in the front. He had a silver chain around his neck, black baseball cap on his head that he had on backwards with a blue bandana on underneath it. He also had on some dark blue jeans and black boots.

I tried hard not to lick my lips but the smile definitely came through.

"Getting a little weak on those punches doll face…you won't win a match like that." He said as he walked towards me.

I smiled and approached him, meeting him halfway. "Hey Mark."

He smiled, "How have you been doll face?"

"Pretty good I suppose…"

"You suppose?" he asked.

I smiled, "Well…I do miss my bestie that's for sure."

"I figured you did." He said. "That's why I came tonight."

I smirked at him before running my fingers through my hair. "So…how has life been treating you?"

"Ok I guess. I moved closer to Dallas though." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought you loved Houston?"

He laughed, "Oh I do…but when you've got a crazy broad stalking you, you kind of have to move away."

I gasped, "Whose stalking you?"

He was about to tell me and then stopped, "Can I tell you later? Maybe over some drinks after your match?"

I smiled at him, "Are you inadvertently asking me out tonight?"

He chuckled, "Something like that…I want to catch up with you."

I nodded with a smile. "Ok. I guess I'll see you after my match."

"Ok." He said as I walked past him and headed for the arena…as a happy girl.


	30. Getting it Out

**Getting it Out**

I went down to the ring with a big smile on my face as the fans cheered me on. I was so excited for this match and even more excited for meeting up with Mark after the match. We had so much to catch up on and I was hoping he wouldn't so something to piss me off tonight. Once Mickie made her way to the ring, we shook hands and then started going at it. She was a great competitor, making this match last as long as she could. I had nearly lost the match when Stacy came down and tried to interfere, but of course, Kelly wasn't about to let that happen. When Stacy stood up on the side of the ring, Kelly came down and pulled her down by her ankles. Stacy whacked her head off the side of the ring and fell to the floor, giving me enough time to give Mickie my finishing kick to the head. Once I pinned her and won the match, I helped her to her feet and hugged her.

"That was a great match girl." I said.

She nodded, "Thanks, and you were excellent as well."

I smiled and shook her hand before we both raised our hands together in victory. I then hopped out of the ring and made my way to my dressing room to get changed for my little date with Mark. I took a quick shower, put on these really sexy blue jeans that had a silver chain hanging over my left hip, put on my black corset top that tied in the front with white strings, and then slipped into some black pumps. I then added a little make-up and perfume before finishing my packing and heading out the door. As promised, Mark was waiting for me outside of my dressing room, startling me a little bit.

"Goodness I know you're the Undertaker and all…but you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I said.

He laughed, "Sorry. Do you need help with that bag?"

I shook my head, "Nope I've got it."

He smirked and took the bag from me anyways. "No…I've got it."

I shrugged and let him have it, loving how generous he being. "So then…where are we going?"

"Just somewhere private so we can talk. I know you've been pissed with me so-"

"-that's putting it lightly." I snapped.

He sighed and looked back at me, "I'm sorry Serena…"

"Forget it…we'll talk about it once we get out of this place. Besides I want to hear more about this stalker."

He shook his head, "Aye ye captain."

I giggled at his comment and then followed him to his private limousine. He gladly placed my bag in the trunk before hopping in the limo with me. I didn't sit next to him, instead I sat caddy corner to him. He was silent we made it to our destination…which was on top of this humungous mountain overlooking the city. The driver parked and then tossed the key to Mark. I was slightly shocked to see Kane get out of the driver's seat and wave as he headed back down the mountain.

"Um….Mark…what are we doing here?" I asked.

He smiled and reached into a side compartment and pulled out a few pillows and blankets, "Like I said…we need to talk…even if it takes all night."

My mouth fell open, "You've got to be kidding."

"No I'm not Serena. I missed you a lot and I'm willing to do anything to get you back in my life."

I looked at him as my heart began to melt slightly. "Ok…let's talk."

"Alright…" he said as he pulled out some wine and two glasses.

I kicked off my heels and crossed my legs. "So tell me…why were you defending Michelle so much that day?"

He poured some wine into the first glass and then sighed, "To be honest…I don't know why."

"Really?" I said.

"I swear. I mean yea…I did start to feel some type a way about her but then you reminded me that she's the one that broke my heart…I didn't mean to turn around and break yours Serena." He told me as he passed me the wine glass.

"So why did you?" I asked. "I mean I know I wasn't being the greatest friend that day but on no circumstances should you have chosen her over me."

He glared at me before filling his wine glass. "I'm sensing some hostility in your voice…was there something more behind how you were feeling that day?"

I took a huge sip of the wine and then sat down the glass. "There might have been…"

"What was it?"

I sighed and looked away from him. "It's nothing serious…"

"Clearly it was if it caused you to react the way you did…" he said before guzzling down his drink. "So tell me…what was on your mind."

"I didn't want you to get hurt Mark. That was all."

"Oh really,"

"Yes." I said before finishing off my drink. "Why are you pushing this so much."

He smiled, "Because I know there is something else going on in your mind that you're not telling me…please don't force me to torture it out of you."

I chuckled, "Oh really, and how would you do that?"

He glared at me for a moment and the sat down his glass. I watched as he moved closer and closer to me until his nose was nearly touching mine. I looked into his eyes and saw him searching for my true feelings.

"You've cried a lot in the past month Serena…you missed me too…"

I felt tears forming in my eyes and tried to look away from him but he reached up and turned my head to face him. "Stop Mark."

"No. Not until you tell me what really happened that night…" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "We had a disagreement and it tore us apart."

He shook his head and then moved in close to my ear. "There was so much emotion in your heart that day Serena…I have never seen that in any woman before."

I closed my eyes and shivered as he gently licked my earlobe. "Mark please don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked before kissing and licking my neck.

"D-don't…" I said as my body began to give in to him. I rubbed my hands up his chest and over his shoulders as he made his way to the other side of my neck. "D-don't…stop…" just as I mumbled those words his lips found their way to mine and pressed up against them. He took complete control, pulling me closer to him so he could deepen the sweet moment. Slowly our tongues danced together as our lips caressed one another in passionate waves of love.

When he pulled away from me, he laughed and then ran his fingers through my hair. "Just as I thought…you liked me and you still do."

I bit my bottom lip as tears pooled in my eyes, "I didn't just like you Mark…I was in _love_ with you, and I didn't realize it until I saw Michelle for the first time. I remembered how she treated you and I got so damn angry!"

"Serena, why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

I sniffled and wiped my tears from my face, "because I didn't think you wanted someone like me. I've been through so much hell and it's caused me to think so much differently with men."

He placed his hands on the sides of my face and looked into my eyes. "I have no clue why you would think that Serena…I've loved you since the day we met on that elevator."

I smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes…and those feelings only grew more because of that spirit of yours. You never truly gave up on yourself and I love that in a woman."

I sniffled, "Oh…wow…I guess I have become stronger."

"Yes you have and that's what attracts me to you the most." He said.

I smiled and looked away from him. "So what happens now?"

He let go of my face and then held my hands. "Serena, since we both know how we're feeling…I want to ask you something."

I tensed up feeling rather nervous, "What?"

He reached into the compartment again and pulled out a small jewelry box. I nearly gasped knowing what he wanted.

"Serena, if you truly love me…then marry me." He said.

"Oh my God…" I said. "But Mark it's so sudden…."

He smirked, "I know, but I also know that you're the best woman that has ever came into my life. I'll take care of you, I'll make sure you're safe all the time…I'll even wait until after marriage for us to make love if you want….just marry me."

I thought about it for a second before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him deeply. "Of course I will Mark."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you out of here without a yes." He said.

I giggled and kissed him deeply. I couldn't believe that Mark was finally mine.


	31. One Steamy Night

**One Steamy Night**

I didn't know how long we were in that limo talking and kissing after he proposed. I hadn't stopped smiling once since he slid the ring on my finger. Gosh he was an amazing guy, and I was lucky to have scooped him up.

"So tell me, what made you want to ask me to marry you?" I asked him as we finally got ready to leave.

He smiled, "I was actually planning on doing it sooner but…we had that fight and I didn't think you would want to anymore."

I nodded as I got into the passenger seat of the limo. He got into the driver's seat and started it up. "I'm glad you asked me."

He glanced at me, "I'm glad I did too, maybe now that stalker of mine will back off."

I giggled, "Oh yea, who is this stalker?"

"Guess."

"Michelle?"

He nodded, "She told me what she said to you a month ago and I got pissed off and told her not to speak to me again…but of course she keeps calling my phone, showing up at my autograph signings, and worst of all she's been telling people that she and I are getting back together."

I chuckled, "Oh no…that's not happening."

"Hell no it isn't. Besides, I've got a better woman sitting right next to me." He said as he reached over and held my hand.

When we made it to the hotel, Mark was nice enough to get my stuff out of the trunk for me before we walked hand in hand into the hotel. I spotted Mickie and Kelly talking in the lobby wearing their pajamas and drinking hot chocolate. Upon seeing us, they're mouth's fell open.

"Uh…where in the hell have you two been all night?" Mickie asked.

Kelly shook her head, "Better yet, Mark…when did you get here?"

He smiled, "I came in to see my pupil here, defend her title….and to apologize to her for being an ass."

"Awwwweee," they said together.

"So are you two friends now?" Mickie asked.

Mark let go of my hand and stood behind me. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. "Actually..." he gently grabbed my wrist and held it up to show my ring. "…we're engaged."

They gasped together, "What!"

"Yep." I said.

Kelly smiled and then stood up, "Oh no, Mark you have to go…we need to talk to our girl alone for a few minutes."

He laughed as she gently pressed his shoulder. "Alright I'm going…but Serena…you're stuff is being moved to my room for the night got it?"

I blushed, "Got it."

He kissed me softly on the lips before heading to the elevator.

"Public intimacy?" Mickie said. "What in the hell has gotten into you two!"

I laughed and took a seat on the last open chair. "To be honest I don't know girls…I mean he's so different now and I love everything about him."

"Awe Serena…you look so happy right now." Kelly said.

I nodded, "I am happy…very happy."

"Good. Whatever happened to that Michelle bitch?" Kelly asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know but apparently she's been stalking him."

They shook their heads, "Oh boy just what we need. Don't worry Serena we'll take care of her if she even thinks about getting between you and Mark's relationship."

"Thanks girls. Well I better get up there to him. I don't want him thinking something happened to me." I said as I got up.

"Ok, we want details if something pops off tonight." Mickie said.

I laughed and headed for the elevator, shocked to see that Mark was in it. He smirked and pulled me into the elevator before pressing the button to close the door. Once it was closed, he waited until it got up between two floors before hitting the stop button.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He smirked and gently backed me into the corner. "I never got to finish what I started the first time I met you."

I giggled, "Oh really? And just what were you planning to do?"

He chuckled and slowly brought his lips down to mine. I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth, raging war against my own tongue. I was so lost in the kiss that I didn't even notice that he had my hands pinned above my head. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and moved down to my neck, covering it with butterfly kisses and sucking it on the sides. This was truly different from any other fantasy I had. Never did I think this could happen to me in an elevator. I closed my eyes as he moved one of his hands down between my legs, past my jeans and thong, and began to massage my clit. It was then that I made the decision not to wait until marriage. He was driving me insane, and I couldn't hold out any longer.

"Mark?" I said as he traveled up to my earlobe and nibbled it sending spicy chills down my spine.

"Hm?" he asked.

I smiled and then whispered in his ear, "Let's make love tonight….I can't wait until marriage."

He kissed my cheek and then looked deep into my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I nodded and bit my lip before he kissed me roughly. He then stopped torturing me and pressed the button to make the elevator move. It didn't take us too long to get to the hotel room, and by then I was completely horny. As soon as he closed the door and locked it, I kicked off my heels and took off my jeans, showing off my red thong.

He smirked as he took off his chain and bandana, "See….now you've done it…"

I giggled and untied my corset top, letting my breasts breathe a little. I then slid it off over my head and then took off my strapless bra. He took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, slowly approaching me with lustful eyes. I licked my lips and sat down on the bed. When he was close enough, I reached out unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

"Taking control huh?" he said. "Nice."

I giggled, "You'll get over it. Besides you had control in the elevator."

He laughed as he watched me pull down his jeans and boxers. When I came face to face with his dick, I tried hard no to show how scared I was. He was a big guy…that's for sure. I had no clue how he expected that to fit inside of me.

I licked my lips as I gently grasped his penis, and then began sucking it nice and hard. I felt it grow hard as he let out a groan of satisfaction. I glanced up at him as I stroked it and sucked it at the same time. He looked like he was in complete heaven.

"Oh man doll face…you've got some skills…" he said.

I kept sucking his dick for at least another five or ten minutes before he asked me to stop. I guess he was ready to take over, but I wasn't complaining. He bent down and kissed me passionately, pushing me onto my back. He then reached down and slowly slid off my thong. I kept my eyes on him as he rubbed my legs and then parted them gently. My breathing became shallow as he got down on his knees and began licking me down.

I closed my eyes and moaned not believing how great his tongue felt on my clit. He flicked it around, making so much pleasure run through my body. My toes started to curl as my orgasm built.

"Oh yes…" I said before he made me come for the first time. I thought he was done with me until I felt his tongue on me again, only this time…he slid his finger inside of me. I tossed my head back and grabbed my breasts before moaning over and over again. I could feel my pussy growing wetter and wetter with each passing second.

Just before I came again, he stopped and got on top of me. He then quickly pushed his dick inside of me making my orgasm so much more amazing. I opened my eyes with a gasp as I moved my hands up onto his shoulders.

"O-Oh my God…" I said as his penis filled me up.

He kissed me deeply before slowly stroking me down. My eyes began to roll to the back of my head as a whole new sensation took over from there. I moaned into his ear and scratched his back, completely giving him all the control. After a few moments of soft strokes, he picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed. He then pushed my legs open more and asked me to hold them so he could get down and dirty. He also asked me to close my eyes.

"I want you to get completely lost in this." He said.

I did as he asked and closed my eyes after getting a nice hold on my legs. I felt his dick tap my clit a few times before he slid it back inside of me, only this time; he went all the way in. I cried out loudly before he started stroking me again. He was going much faster this time, making our bed squeak and the headboard hit against the wall.

"Oh Mark…yea daddy…harder baby…" I said

He kissed my lips and then grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. My moans turned into screams as he then began pumping inside of me even faster and harder than before.

"_Oh__Fuck__yea_…" I moaned, "_That__feels__so__good__Mark.__"_

A few moments later he stopped and sat down next to me. "Come here,"

I got up and straddled him like he wanted and began riding him like crazy. I held onto the headboard and tossed my head back as he licked my breasts and moaned. I never once thought that sex could be this good, or maybe he was just this good.

I felt my body building up it's climax as he stopped me again and then asked me to lay on my back again. I did as he said and watched as he lifted my legs to his shoulders and screwed the hell out of me.

"_Taker,__Taker,__Taker__…__oh__fuck!__" _I cried as my breathing quickened. He moaned with me, pumping faster and faster until finally, we came together.

"Oh shit!" he said as his seed was realized inside of me. "Damn…now that's what I call sex."

I giggled as I tried to catch my breath. He slid out of me and shut off the lamp before lying down beside me. We both sighed in satisfaction as we cuddled together.

"Hey doll face?" he said.

"Hm?"

He licked his lips and played with my hair, "Did I hurt you at all?"

I chuckled, "A little…but I liked it."

"Ok then." He said. "You know I loved hearing you moan like that."

I looked up at his moonlight face with a smile, "Really?"

"Hell yea, especially when you called me Taker a few times. That was really sexy."

I laughed and hid my face in his side, "Oh my."

"What was your favorite part?"

I smiled, "riding on top of you. That was amazing."

He laughed, "I figured you'd like that."

We shared another kiss before deciding it was time to get some rest. That day had to be one of the best days I had with Mark.


	32. Jealousy of Another

**Jealousy of Another**

The news of me and Mark's engagement spread like wildfire over those next few days. Most of our friends actually couldn't believe I said yes so fast or that he even asked me. But none of that mattered in my mind. Mark was perfect for me and I was just that for him. I could see our life together already starting to form the day he asked me to move in with him. Of course I gladly did and we spent most of the first day in the house, sharing each other's love. Never had I been touched the way he touched me or held the way he held me…and no one damn sure didn't kiss me like he did. Every time his lips touched mine it was like a taste of heaven making me beg for more. I never wanted our love making to end, but when it did I slept like a baby in his arms for hours on end.

When Michelle caught wind of our engagement, she didn't seem to like it all that much…in fact she took it upon herself to come pay me a visit before one of my matches at Monday Night Raw.

I was just warming up outside of the locker room when she approached me. She had this smug look on her face as usual but I replied with a smile.

"Oh…hello there Michelle…" I said as I stood up to face her. "How are you today?"

She chuckled, "Alright you can save it little girl…"

"Little girl?"

"Yes. Anyways…I came to congratulate you on your engagement, it must be nice to have Mark in your life again."

I sighed, "You know it's funny you should say that because from what he says…I never lost him to begin with."

"Is that so? Well you might want to rethink marrying Mark. He may act like he wants you but let's be honest. He's only running to you because he's scared of coming back to me and losing you forever in his life."

I shook my head, "Michelle, you have no idea how ridiculous you sound. I mean Mark loves me and I know it…otherwise he wouldn't be showing it every single day."

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself doll. Mark is an incredible faker. I know he doesn't really want you that bad."

"And how do you figure that?"

She smirked and then showed me something that made me completely lose my mind. On her wedding finger was the exact same ring as mine.

"Now tell me Serena…what are the odds of us having the same ring?"

I stared at her eviliy and then picked up my title. "I have a match…excuse me."

"Hold on Serena, before you go I need to warn you. If you don't leave Mark…I'll make sure Kevin and Scott pay a visit to your house sometime when Mark isn't there. They are my real good buddies and from what I'm hearing…they had a real fun time with you before."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would…and I just might tell them to handle Mark as well."

I looked away from her with a smile on my face. "You know what Michelle…you bring your boys against me and Mark…and I promise that you'll leave a bloody mess."

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

I chuckled and stepped closer to her, "No, it's a promise….bitch."

A smirk formed on my face as I went to turn away from her, but it was quickly erased when she grabbed me by my hair and tried to put me in a headlock. Unfortunately for her, I was much too strong. First I elbowed her in the ribs and then pushed her onto a table that was full of food and other refreshments. Her entire back was covered with different sauces and powdery substances.

"You slut!" she screamed before getting up off the table and charging at me. We grabbed each other's hair and tried kicking one another before I finally swung her into a wall.

"Come on bitch! You wanted to fight right!" I yelled as I picked her up by her hair and then punched her in the face. She stumbled down the hall and I followed her, landing a few more punches and running her into a few more things.

A camera started filming us as I pushed her down the hall where the entrance to the arena was and pushed her through the curtain. The fans started cheering as I tackled her to the ground and began giving her blows to the face. She fought back pretty well, grabbing more of my hair and then sending us both tumbling down the ramp. A few officials along with Mark came from backstage to break us up, but the bitch wasn't backing down. She got loose of the officials and jumped on my back as Mark tried to pull me away.

I reached over my shoulder and grabbed the back of her shirt before yanking her over me and onto the ground. I then started kicking her making her beg for mercy. Mark then wrapped his arms around my little waist and carried me to the back while I was still kicking and screaming. The crowd clapped as I left the arena, cheering me on.

Mark carried me all the way to my dressing room, where he sat me down on my couch and then locked my door. I stood up and tried to run past him. I wasn't done with that bitch…not by a long shot but he scooped me up into a kiss. I instantly melted at the very feeling of his lips against mine.

"I take it you enjoyed my fighting?" I asked once he released me.

He smirked and cupped my butt with his hands, "Very much actually. You're very sexy when you're angry."

I smiled and kissed him again. As we kissed I began to wonder if there was any truth behind what Michelle had said, so I pulled away from him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I sighed and took a seat on the couch, "Nothing…it's just something Michelle said."

He folded his arms across his chest. "And what did she say exactly?"

"That you really didn't want to be with me…" I said, dropping my gaze from him.

He was silent at first and then came and sat next to me. "Serena…do you believe what she said?"

I looked at him, "Of course not, it's just that…I do kind of feel weird that we got engaged so soon. Are you sure we aren't going through with this too soon?"

He sighed, "Of course I don't…otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

"Ok…I'm sorry Mark." I said. "I just want to be sure we're ready for this you know?"

"I understand sweetie, but don't you worry, I love you and nothing can tear us apart." He said as he gently touched the side of my face.

I smiled, "Alright,"

He bent in close and kissed me, gently letting his lips caress mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he laid me back onto the couch, still kissing me softly. Just as he went to move down to my neck I felt something strange in my stomach…almost like a gurgling feeling.

"Mark stop…I don't feel so good…" I said as I pushed him up.

He laughed, "Damn, just when I was getting ready to hit it."

I was about to laugh when the gurgling got worse. I covered my mouth and darted for the bathroom, where I threw up in the toilet.

"Are you ok babe?" Mark asked from the door frame. "Don't tell me my baby is sick."

I sighed, "I think I just over worked myself when I was slapping Michelle around."

He laughed, "Oh my, well come on so we can get back to the hotel. I want you all to myself tonight."

I laughed as I stood up and then washed out my mouth in the sink. "Alright then."

I sure was happy that Mark and I were able to talk things through about what Michelle said. I just hoped that nothing else would come between us and our wedding.


	33. A Drastic Change for a Perfect End

**Drastic Change for a Perfect End**

The wedding planning was going pretty well over those next two months. I found myself feeling more than ready to take my vows with Mark…and feeling a little sick still. So far I had thrown up almost every day since that day Michelle got into it.

"God I hope she didn't spread anything to me…" I told Kelly and Mickie. We were out trying on our dresses for the wedding and I was more nauseous that normal. On top of that, I was angry because I had to once again change my dress size.

"No I don't think she did girl." Kelly said as she rubbed her belly. "You wouldn't of gotten that sick that fast."

I sighed, "Yea I know, and I'm putting on weight..should I go see a doctor about this?"

"Probably. I mean I know you don't want Mark to worry but, I really think your health is more important at this time girl."

I nodded, "True…ok what do you guys think of this dress?"

"I love it." Kelly said. "It's not too much and it's very gorgeous on you."

Mickie laughed, "I just hope you don't plan on wearing white…we all know you and Mark are a bunch of horn balls."

I gasped, "Mickie!"

"What! I'm just saying." She said before we all laughed.

"Of course I'm not going to wear white. I would never lie in the church." I told them.

"Good."

After trying on dresses we went out to the mall for awhile just to browse. As we were riding up the escalator, I felt real drowsy. I grasped onto the side and held on so I wouldn't fall over.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Kelly asked. "You look really pale."

I sighed with a fake smile, "Y-yea I'm alright…I just need to…I-I need to rest…."

Suddenly my legs gave out on me and I fell back onto Mickie who quickly caught me. "Oh my gosh Serena!"

"H-help…I think something is wrong with m-e." I said as my body grew really hot and clammy.

"Kelly, take your phone and call an ambulance and then call Mark." Mickie yelled as she moved me up to the top of the escalator and laid me down on the floor. "Serena keep your eyes open ok?"

I nodded as dizziness took over. I felt like my body was slowly falling apart and fast...

A few moments later, the ambulance arrived and rushed me to the hospital. Mark was there a few minutes after standing right by my side while they examined me. I was so worried that something was terribly wrong with me and that Mark could lose me forever.

About an hour after I got to the hospital, the doctor told me that I just had a real bad case of the flu.

"She's going to need a ton of rest sir and makes sure she takes off work for at least three months." He told Mark.

Mark sighed and looked down at me, "I guess that means you'll have to vacate the title."

"Yea I guess." I said. "What happens if I don't get better?"

The doctor looked at Mark and then back at me, "Then we'll have to do further testing. For now just get plenty of rest."

I nodded as he left the room feeling like he had just given me a death sentence. "I can't believe I have to miss work."

Mark laughed, "It's not a bad thing really. I'll be home with you."

"You will?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea, I'm taking some time off so I can get prepared for this wedding and rest up before WrestleMania."

I smiled loving that news from him. "Awe yay, I can spend time with my deadman."

He laughed and then kissed me softly.

**Six months Later.**

I continued to be sick off and on as the months passed. The throwing up portion of it had stopped but me gaining a little weight and losing it was becoming stressful. I ended up calling off the wedding a month before the actual ceremony so I could focus on getting better. I could tell that me being sick was bothering Mark as well. He always wore this helpless look in his eyes as he watched me cry late at night. I thought my life was coming to an end…until one stormy night at Smackdown.

Mark had brought me with him just so I wouldn't be at home by myself. When he left to participate in his match, I started feeling some real bad cramps in my lower abdomen…at first they weren't as strong, but when I went to the bathroom to pee, they became much worse. I left Mark's dressing room and went to find some help. Luckily I ran into Hulk Hogan and my brother who were talking in the hallway.

"Steve…please help me." I cried as I grabbed his arm.

"What's the matter sis?" he asked as he tried to stand me up. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head, "No..I keep having these cramps…"

Hulk laughed, "Oh my…women. Do you want to Ibuprofen?"

I glared at him, "No…these aren't normal cramps…They keep coming and going."

"Well maybe you should sit down sis." Steve said as he tried to walk me back to the dressing room.

"Stop Steve! It hurts!" I said as tears fell from my eyes. "Oh God what's happening to me!"

Steve sighed and picked me up into his arms. He then carried me to Mark's dressing room and sat me down on the couch. Just as he did that I felt something pop inside of me and a huge gush of water and blood spilled from my vagina.

"What the hell!" Steve yelled. "Serena are you pregnant?"

I cried, "I don't know…the doctor said it was the flu…"

He sighed and turned to Hulk, "Go get me some towels and tell Vince to stop Mark's match. I think my sister is in labor."

Hulk nodded and quickly left the room. Steve then forced me to sit up on the couch and pulled off my underwear from under my dress.

"Serena, open up your legs." He said.

I cried harder, "What?"

"Listen to me. I think you're having a baby so you need to open your legs so I can see if something is there."

I let out an ear splitting scream when a shot of pain surfaced from that area again. Steve forced my legs open and then pushed my dress back.

"Oh shit…sis did you know you were pregnant?" he asked.

I gasped, "WHAT!"

Just then, Mark and Hulk came bursting into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mark asked.

"Serena is in labor Mark." Steve said.

Mark raised an eyebrow at me, "You were pregnant?"

"I didn't know!" I cried. "Just get over here and help me push this kid out!"

He nodded and ran to the bathroom. When he came out he had a cool rag in his hand that he put over my forehead. He took my hand and started coaching me through the process while Steve and Hulk delivered the baby.

After ten minutes of pushing, I heard the sweet sound of my baby's cry. I ended up crying just because I was glad to know he was fine….yes…HE…

Steve wrapped him up in a towel and gave him to me, before the paramedics came in to take us to the hospital. I kept looking down at him completely surprised at how healthy he looked.

When we got in the ambulance, the paramedics let Mark cut the umbilical cord and then wiped him off properly. He started crying again before being wrapped back up and handed to Mark, who smiled at him.

"Well hello there champ…" he said. "Welcome to the family."

I smiled at him before passing out from exhaustion. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed surrounded by Mickie, Kelly, Steve, Hulk, and Mark who still had the baby in his arms.

"Hey there new mommy," Mickie said. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, "Pretty good I guess…is the baby-"

"-yes he's healthy." Mark said as he got up from his chair. "Say hi to mommy,"

He opened his eyes and smiled at me bringing tears to my eyes. ''He's so adorable."

"Yes he is…" Mickie said. "Can I take him on a date?"

We all laughed at her before Mark spoke up, "Now how can you do that when you're his godmother?"

Mickie shrugged, "I don't know…I guess you're up Kelly."

We laughed again before I saw his little wrist band. "Ayden Michael Calaway."

Mark smiled, "You were out for awhile so they told me to name him."

I smiled, "It's a perfect name."

"I'm glad you approve." He said.

I was so devastated when I realized I was in labor…but now…I was happy that I did go through it. My little man was now in the world and I was so ready to be his mom. That night Mark and I talked for hours about our new son. I loved seeing Mark feed him and change his diaper…it was then that I realized how sure I was about becoming his wife. We were perfect for each other and nothing could tear us apart.

The End


End file.
